Shattered
by allthatjazz8
Summary: Mackenzie Allen's façade is cracking... piece by piece it's falling apart.
1. One Night

"Oh, Mac, I love you," Rod said, kissing Mackenzie's neck. She smiled her bright smile.

"I love you too, baby," she said softly. The President and First Gentleman lay together, cuddling on the presidential bed. Mac smiled gently as Rod's hand brushed her face. "Rough day today, wasn't it?"

"Yes it was," Rod agreed, smiling. He brought her face to his and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back, matching his carnal fire. He rolled Mac onto her back and straddled her gently. Mac grinned wildly. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply again. They lay together, Rod's hands stroking Mac's face tenderly.

"Honey," she whispered seductively, hands lingering at the side of his face. His hands moved to the bottom of her cream silk tank top and pulled at the hem. He raised it up, exposing Mac's bare, fit midriff. She smiled dreamily, her eyes fluttering sultrily beneath her thick lashes.

"Mac," Rod breathed as he stripped her shirt off of her lean body, "Make love to me." She moaned softly as his firm hands massaged her bare breasts. He kissed her lush lips tenderly, his mouth open on hers. He loved her taste, like coffee and chocolate. His hands drifted lower to her cream silk pajama bottoms, which were pushed low on her voluptuous hips. His hands slid lower, sliding her pants down her long legs.

"I love you," she whispered softly, "I love you." She slid his shirt off over his head, revealing his tight-muscled chest. She kissed him again, long and hard.

Soon they were both naked together beneath the sheets, their bodies pressed against one another. As Rod slipped into her, Mac let out a passionate sigh. They made love gently until Mac's body finally surrendered itself to the immense pleasure. Her breathing became heavy, each breath accented with an orgasmic gasp or a moan. She smiled, eyes clamped shut, as she felt Rod come inside of her. The warmth felt so wonderful that she howled noisily with pleasure.

"Don't stop," she said breathlessly, "Oh, god, ooooooh, GOD!" she moaned in pleasure. Rod knew how to make Mac scream. He rotated his hips on hers, pushing into her from all directions. It wasn't just the normal in-and-out motion, it was much more complex, and Mackenzie loved it.

She climaxed hard, screaming, "Oh, god, yes! Ooooh, yes," into Rod's blanket-covered chest. When you got her going, Mac was a rather noisy fuck, surprisingly. Nobody in the White House would have ever pegged her, the President, as one. As the last twang of pleasure struck their bodies, they fell limp against one another.

Mac rested her head on Rod's chest as he stroked her silky auburn tresses gently. "I love you, Mac," he said tenderly. She kissed his bare chest lightly in reply. "I didn't think that we could get through today. The press was having a field day with the proposed gay-marriage outlaw bill, and Dickie was insisting on public appearances…" Mac's luscious lips cut him off.

"Shhhh," she said gently, still hovering above his face. "It's over. No more worrying. Tomorrow is another day." He smiled. She laid her head back down on his chest and drifted off to sleep.


	2. A Situation

Mac awoke the next morning early. She slipped out of bed and walked on tiptoes to the closet, where she pulled on underwear and her favourite Adidas pants. She put on a grey sweatshirt and tennis shoes and slipped out of the bedroom as quietly as she could. Rod rolled over as the door shut.

Mac shuffled down the hallway, careful not to wake the kids. She didn't want them up at five on a Saturday. She trotted down the stairs while putting her hair up into a short, spunky ponytail with the elastic she had around her wrist. She waved at the secret service agents as she walked out the door. A few agents followed her to accompany her on her early run.

When she got back, Rod was outside, enjoying a breath of fresh air. "Good morning, sweetheart!" Mac exclaimed, kissing Rod on the lips. She could taste the cinnamon coffee on his lips. "Mmm, did mom make coffee again?" she asked. He nodded.

"Indeed she did, dear." He smiled and held Mac's hand on the way inside. They made their way up to the Residency Kitchen. As they entered, Amy ran up to them and hugged Mac.

"Mommy! You're here!" Amy hugged her legs tightly. Mac smiled gently.

"Of course I am, baby." Mac stroked her hair gently. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Mr. Gardener was looking for you!" Amy said happily, going back to her waffles.

"Jim was looking for me?" Mac asked to nobody in particular. "What did he want? Ah well. Breakfast!" she said as she sat down at the table. Mac's mother, Kate, set a plate of pancakes in front of her. Mac eagerly took a bite. Rod sat down next to her after kissing the top of their heads. "So... Becca? Horus? What's going on?"

"Nothing, mom," they both responded without interest.

"OK then," Mac said, shrugging. As she raised her fork to her mouth, Jim burst into the room, looking flustered.

"Madame President," he said breathlessly, "I'm sorry to interrupt, Ma'am, but you are needed in the sit room immediately. Mac nodded and stood up.

"Thank you, Jim," she said. She pushed in her chair. "Just let me change quick. I'll be down as soon as I can."

"Mommy, don't leave," Amy whined.

"She has to go, it's important, Amy," Horus said. Mac smiled at him gently as she left to go up to the First Couple's bedroom. She climbed the stairs quickly and walked into the closet. She selected a pinstriped suit and her favourite heels. She ran a brush through her hair and quickly left the room, but not without stopping at the bed to fondly remember the previous night. She smiled to herself as she trotted down the stairs. As she reached the Sit room, she felt like nothing could break her cheerfulness.

When she opened the door to the Sit room, a cold feeling washed over her. The faces on her staff were stone cold and barren. Her smile faded. "Please be seated," she said as she took her own seat. "Now. Do enlighten me as to this seemingly urgent situation."

"Ma'am," a General said. "There has been a hijacking of a military vehicle carrying top secret technology. If this technology…" he paused and cleared his throat nervously. "Falls into the wrong hands, the effects could be catastrophic." Mac's heart dropped into the pit of her stomach.

"General, what..." she fought to continue. "What sort of technology are we speaking of?" Mac asked as calmly as she could possibly manage. Her day just turned darker than she could have imagined.

"Three tons of a substance with some of the characteristics of nerve gas," he said, choking on his words.

"N…nerve gas?" Mac asked, stunned. Three tons of nerve gas? She thought. Aww, shit.

"Yes ma'am. A single breath of this odorless, colourless gas and you are dead within seconds."

"Seconds?" Mac asked. She was far beyond shock. This was panic. "So what do you suggest?"

"Well, Ma'am, we do not know the… erm… exact location of the vehicle."

"The exact location? Well do you know the general vicinity?" Mac asked desperately. There was a pause. "General?" Mac questioned impatiently.

"No Ma'am. We have lost track of it somewhere in Nevada… or California, Arizona, New Mexico…"

Mac cut him off. "You are to update me as soon as anything… ANYTHING… happens. Is that clear?"

"Yes Madame President." Mac got up and left, breathing hard. She walked down the hall, looking flustered. She slammed the door to the Oval Office. She collapsed into her chair and put her head in her hands.

"Fuck," she whispered to herself. "What do I do?"


	3. Can't Calm Down

"Don't tell me to calm down, Rod," Mac snapped, pacing the length of her desk. "It doesn't work like that."

"Mac, honey, you don't need to get all worked up."

"Yes I do! Rod, did you listen to me at ALL? Nerve gas. It's odourless, colourless, tasteless… and fatal. The entire COUNTRY is in danger for all I know!" Mac was close to tears. Nothing like this had ever happened before.

"Mac, sweetie, it's OK."

"No, Rod, you don't get it. Something catastrophic could… well, probably WILL happen! This is not something I can just sit back and smile about!" Mac's breathing was rapid and forced. She sat down and put her hands on her bowed head. A single tear fell on her desk. There was a knock at the door.

"Madame President?" It was Jim.

"Yes, Jim, what is it?" she said, forcing back the remainder of her burning tears. Jim came into the room and stood by her desk.

"I'll see you at dinner, sweetie," Rod said dejectedly. He left Jim and Mac alone. Mac was not one to be emotional in a time of crisis; she couldn't say what had gotten into her. But she couldn't force the tears back any longer.

"What is it, Jim?" she asked again, tears sliding down her rosy cheeks.

"Madame President, you are needed in the sit room again." With that he left. As he stepped out of the Oval, he could hear her crying. He had never known the President to be emotional. He wondered if she was OK as he walked back down to the sit room.

Mac walked out of her office, her tears dried and her face composed. She walked to the sit room in an easy, calm gait. She breathed deeply, consoling herself. She walked into the sit room and the Joint Chiefs of Staff stood stiffly at attention. "Sit," she said in a frustrated voice. "Brief me."

"Madame President." An Army General said to her, as if he had nothing else to say but her name.

"Yes, General Schultz, do tell me what is going on." Mac looked stern, her deep chocolate eyes narrowed shrewdly.

"Ma'am," the general said hesitantly, not wanting to be the bearer of bad news, "We have found the bodies of the crew who were supposed to be transporting the methylphosphonothioate. Their bodies were discovered on a remote highway in the Nevada desert."

Mac closed her eyes slowly and opened them again, debating whether or not to ask the questions racing through her head. She took a deep breath and asked, "How were they killed?"

"From what we could tell, there was a short range fire of automatic weaponry," the general said seriously. "They emptied a round into each of the three men." Mac felt like she would throw up.

"Do we know of the terrorist group that this threat is from?" Mac asked, not quite finding the right words, but trying to remain composed.

"We suspect Al Queada of the threats, ma'am," General Schultz said.

"Have we located the tanker yet?" Mac asked desperately. There was a pause. "General. Have they located the tanker yet." This wasn't a question. It was a demand.

"No, Ma'am. We are searching all the remote areas in a 100 mile radius."

"Make it 200." Mac breathed slowly. "We can't have anything happening to that nerve agent. Nothing. Make sure of it."

**The End! Hahaha, kidding. Didn't really know where to end so I dropped it off with a little delicious suspense! Hope you like it! Read and Review, you know the Drill! Hugs and Kisses, All!**


	4. Briefing Kelly

Mac left the room in a huff. She didn't want to talk to anybody. She made it a point to look straight ahead and walk without stopping. Until she heard a voice, "Oh, Madame President?" It was Kelly.

"Yes, Kelly?" Mac asked as patiently as she could. Kelly looked around.

"Is there a…" she hesitated. "Situation I should be aware of?" Kelly asked hesitantly.

"Walk with me," Mac said, as she continued to her office. "You won't say anything to the press about this until we have more details, understood?" Mac said strictly.

"Yes, ma'am," Kelly said, her stomach dropping uncomfortably. They entered the Oval and Mac closed the door. "Is there something… wrong?"

"OK," Mac sighed. Kelly stared. She wasn't herself today… "There has been a hijacking in the Nevada dessert. A tanker carrying three tons of a substance known as VX gas. Although it is actually a liquid with the consistency of motor oil, in fact. The substance is called bimethylphosphonothioate. Unfortunately, it is an excellent adhesive. A special form has been recently developed that is so adhesive that it is virtually impossible to remove from the surface that it is in contact with. This leads to strategic attacks on enemy bases or airfields so that the VX remains stuck to the area and has the potential to kill any one attempting to use the base or airfield. So basically…"

"Basically… we could all die?" Kelly asked in shock.

"Yeah, we're fucked up the ass," Mac said. Kelly stared in shock, which immediately progressed to amusement.

"Madame President!" Kelly exclaimed, a giggle to her voice. "That's not like you at all!" Kelly was somewhat impressed at Mac's unprofessional language.

"No, it's not like 'President Allen' is it? Well, that's Mackenzie again. Sorry. Sometimes my personalities conflict with one another," Mac said, straight faced. But there was a hint of laughter in her voice. She smiled warmly.

"Mac… I mean, Madame President…. Um, I miss you," Kelly admitted. Mac looked at her.

"I miss you too, Kelly." Mac smiled at the beautiful blonde woman across from her. Kelly smiled back. Kelly looked into President Allen's deep amber eyes. Something about the sparkle in Mac's eyes looked different. She looked… stressed?

"So nothing about this to the press, right?" Kelly asked.

"Absolutely nothing," Mac said, winking. "Thanks Kelly. Would you…" Mac paused. "Never mind. I'll see you, Kelly."

"Good day, Madame President," Kelly said as she left the Oval Office. Mac slid down in her seat on the couch. She slouched informally and closed her eyes, thinking. What were the possibilities of this hijacking? She listed them slowly in her head.

_Poisoning the water supply? National Airports… Air Bases… The White House? The Pentagon? Poisoning the Pacific Ocean… _

Mac's daze were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in," Mac said loudly in a forced and tired voice. Amy entered the room in a skip.

"Hi, Mommy!" she exclaimed. She jumped on the couch next to her mother and curled up on her lap.

"Hi baby," she said softly, stroking Amy's hair.

"Is there something wrong, Mommy?" Amy looked into her mother's eyes, seeing her reflection in the inky brown pools.

"No, baby, nothing's wrong," Mac lied. "I'm just tired.

"OK. Can we have lunch?" Amy said, getting up.

"Mommy's not really hungry, hon, but I'll see you at dinner." Mac hugged Amy, trying to scoot her out the door.

"Ok, I love you," Amy said as she left dejectedly.

"I love you too, sweetie," Mac said guiltily. She shuffled to her desk and dropped into her chair. She sat with her head in her hands, thinking of all the possibilities. "I can stop this thing. I can," she whispered to herself. "But how the Hell do I do that?"

There was another knock on the door and Vince entered. "Hello, Vince," Mac said irritably.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but they need you in the sit room immediately," Vince said. Mac got up and walked to her required location hastily.

"Why don't they just call me," she muttered in exasperation. She entered the room. Her stomach dropped as she laid eyes on the General. His expression nearly stopped her heart.


	5. Explosion

" Be seated, Please! General. What happened?" Mac asked as calmly as she possibly could.

"Ma'am, there has been an explosion at Nellis Air Force Base in Nevada." Mac thought she was going to pass out. Her face looked ashy. "Ma'am?"

"Death toll?" she asked hesitantly.

"Pardon?" the General didn't understand.

"The Death Toll. What was the death toll?" Mac asked, flustered.

The General hesitated. Mac looked at him in strict expectation. "It was about 450." Mac was stunned.

"F… Four hundred fifty?" she asked in shock.

"Yes ma'am."

"How did this happen?"

"It was a missile. Medium range, foreign manufactured. We suspect the same group responsible for the hijacking."

"But why Nellis?" Mac asked. "Why was Nellis the target?"

"Nellis was housing 4 advance aircrafts used for spying in the Middle East. They attacked the base and destroyed three crafts. The fourth has millions of dollars worth of damage." Mac closed her eyes and breathed deep.

"What is the action being taken?" Mac demanded harshly. Everyone was taken aback.

"We have come up several alternatives," the general said, shuffling papers. "We have 24 hour air surveillance in a 200 mile radius of the area."

"Make it 300," Mac said sharply. "What else?"

"We have positioned firing squads across the areas. Ma'am, these are the only things we can do until the tanker is located."

"You had better find that tanker," Mac threatened. "How could one truck be so hard to find?"

"Ma'am, it's a very remote area…"

"General, you and your men have 12 hours to find that tanker. Use all means necessary to do so, but you had better find it. Is that clear?"

"Yes Ma'am," the general said, taken aback by the President's aggressive words.

"Call me every hour with updates," Mac said. She looked at her watch. It was 3:00 pm. She would be up all night. " Good day, everyone," Mac said. She stood up and left. She walked bolt fast through the halls, her eyes narrowed in fury. Her mind raced. Terror pounded in her chest. She ran into Rod in the hallway.

"Mac." He looked at her gently.

"Rod," she said as she grabbed his arm and dragged him in her direction. "Walk with me. Do you know what happened?"

"I just heard. What are they going to do?" Rod kissed her cheek while they walked. Mac looked at him as if to say, _I don't know what to do. _She looked like she was going to cry. "Mac, honey?" As they reached the Oval Office, Rod opened the door for her. A silent tear slid down Mac's beautiful cheek. Rod placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head to his. As her eyes met his, he pressed his lips against hers in a warm kiss.

Mac broke the kiss and looked into his grey-blue eyes, searching for an answer. The only thing she found was deep, passionate love. And, hell, that worked for Mac. She crushed her lips onto his in a steamy kiss, Mac' s tongue writhing in Rod's mouth. Mac sighed into Rod's mouth passionately. She could feel his hands taking off her pinstripe suit jacket. Rod broke the kiss and his lips replaced themselves at her neck. Arousal pulsed through Mac's body like fire. She knew she shouldn't let herself be distracted by sex, but she couldn't help herself. It felt so right. Rod pulled Mac by the waist onto the couch. She straddled him, her long, beautiful legs wrapped around his torso.

Right as her hand reached for his belt buckle, the phone rang. They looked at each other as it rang again. Mac quickly dismounted Rod and answered the phone. "This is the President," she said.

"Madame President. This is General Schultz. I am calling to inform you that we have located the tanker…"

"Wonderful," Mac said, delighted.

"Well…" the General paused, dismay in his voice.

"What?"

"Not quite. We need you in the sit room immediately."


	6. Empty

"What do you mean, it's empty?" Mac demanded, sitting with her fists clenched.

"I mean, there was no VX left in the tanker when we found it."

"But…" Mac was at a loss. "How did they get it out?" She looked at him in shock, her head throbbing. The General pulled out a manila folder with some snapshots of the tanker. He pointed to one picture.

"Here," he said, pointing to a close up picture. "Do you see the hole?"

"Yes," Mac said, her heart pounding in her ears. "But wouldn't they be dead if they just transported it by hand?" She looked hopeful. Ever so slightly.

"We would assume that they had the proper equipment, Ma'am. There were tire tracks leading away from the site…"

"And?" Mac asked expectantly.

"We followed them, but they ended abruptly. We suspect that the sand was blown away by the high forces winds that are common in the region," the General explained.

"Every surrounding states' borders are blocked and armed, I assume?" Mac asked somewhat haughtily. She was beginning to grow more than annoyed with her armed forces and their efforts.

"I assure you we are doing as much as we can," General Schultz said hastily.

"You did not answer my question, General," Mac said. "What do you mean by 'as much as we can?' What are you doing to assure we get those chemicals back?"

"We have strategically placed troops throughout the area, Ma'am. If we don't want this getting out, then I say we should be as inconspicuous as possible, wouldn't you agree?" the general matched Mac's distressed annoyance.

"Very well, general. Updates every hour."

In the residence kitchen, the first family waited. "She's not coming," Becca said. Although her voice tone was irritated and spiteful, they had to admit that she had a point.

"Very well," the president's mother, Kate, said. "No use waiting around for something that's not coming." Amy looked dejectedly at her mashed potatoes. As the others ate, Amy stared off into space.

"Amy, eat your dinner," Rod said gently.

"Why isn't Mommy coming?" Amy whined. The whole family looked up slightly, used to Amy's dismay as the President continued her absence from the dinner table.

"Mommy had a big emergency that is really super important," Rod explained. Becca rolled her eyes and Horus sighed. Kate's eyes couldn't seem to away from her plate.

"But, doesn't she want to be with us?" Amy asked, confused. A tear slid down her cheek.

"Of course she does, honey. She just has some really important stuff to take care of right now," Rod explained, wiping the tear from Amy's cheek. He smiled at her, but Mac's empty chair stared him down.

**Sorry this chappie is so short, but it's really late! More soon, I promise! Hugs and Kisses to all! **

**XOXO**

**Theo**


	7. Becca

Becca didn't cry. She never cried. At least on the outside she didn't. She would never admit it, but she missed her mom. She missed her tons. And even though Becca knew that her mom had way more important things to do, deep down she longed to sit and chat. Even though the country needed Mackenzie Allen, Becca needed her, too.

Becca locked her door at night. Every night. She locked her door and stripped down to underwear. Becca didn't cry, but her body did. Her body cried blood. Becca walked slowly over to her dresser, and pulled out the top drawer. She removed her diary, a purple and blue book worn from use. She removed it almost ceremoniously.

She walked over to her bed, and laid the diary down. She sat on the bed, her long, skinny legs stretched out as far as they could go. She opened the cover of the diary and reached her fingers into a shallow pocket in the front, meant for pictures or notes. Becca pulled out a razor blade. She tossed her diary onto the floor, uninterested. She looked at the razor, shining menacingly in the dim light. Becca held it to her chest, between her small breasts.

Becca closed her eyes, and pressed the razor to her milky flesh. She shuddered slightly as she slid the blade downwards. Tiny crimson dots began to lick at the razor's trail, until it was a stream of crimson, dripping between Becca's breasts, staining her light pink bra.

She did it again, crossing over the first cut in an X pattern. She pulled the razor along her flesh, painting her body in her own blood. She felt so beautiful, so perfect, covered in her essence.

That night was different. There was a knock at the door. "Becca?" she heard her mother's voice. Becca panicked.

"Just a minute, mom." She slipped the razor back into her diary, shoving it under her bed. She pulled on a white tank top and plaid pants. She ran over to the door, unlocking it and opening it swiftly. "Sorry, just changing," Becca lied. "What's up?"

Mac looked at her daughter. "Are you alright, Bec?" She looked into her daughter's blue-grey eyes. They were her father's eyes, no doubt.

"No, I'm not alright," Becca said. She was shocked as soon as she said it. Her eyes were wide. She couldn't believe she just said it. "I mean… no, I'm fine, really," Becca tried to cover up her slip.

"Becca." Mac stroked her daughter's dirty blonde hair. "What is it, baby?" Mac looked at her daughter's hands. "Is that blood, Becca?"

"Um…" Becca tried. "Yeah, I had a bit of a bloody nose." She smiled at her mother. Mac didn't smile back.

"Becca." Mac pulled her daughter's arms to hers, looking intently at the crisscross scars the laced Becca's skin. "Becca, please. What did you do to yourself?" Mac's eyes filled with tears. She couldn't seem to control her emotions lately. "Becca, please?" Mac looked desperately into her daughter's pained eyes.

"It's nothing," Becca said, pulling away. "Just an accident."

"An accident with what? A sewing machine?" Mac asked, rage nipping at her tone. "I'm not stupid, Becca. I know what you are doing. And it is not helping you, no matter how much you might think it is, OK?" Mac looked at her daughter. Becca's eyes filled with tears.

"How the hell would you know?" Becca lashed out. "You've never even come close to feeling what I am. You have no idea what kind of stress I am going through!" Becca almost sobbed to her mother.

"No idea?" Mac asked. "I think I know what stress is, young lady. I haven't slept in three days, waiting for some news about hijacked nerve gas in the middle of nowhere. THAT is stress. And yes, Becca. I know what you feel like!" Mac said, yanking her sleeves up. Scars laced the president's arms. Becca looked at her mother's skin in shock.

"Mom?" Becca asked, her eyes wide in shock.

"Yeah, Becca." Mac looked into her daughter's eyes, and hugged her tightly.

"I love you, Mom," Becca gushed. "I miss you."

"I love you too, Becca. I never get to see you either, it sucks on both side, hon," Mac said, solemn laughter in her voice. "So talk to me."

"You used to cut, too?" Becca asked. "But… why?"

"It's not exactly easy, being six feet tall and extremely intelligent," Mac said simply. "And then when your parents split up and everything…" she trailed off. Her past haunted her, but she pushed it away. "Becca, I need you to stop doing this. For me. For yourself." Mac looked at her daughter with pleading eyes.

"I'll try," Becca said.

"No, you will. Give me your razors." Mac demanded of her daughter sternly. Becca reached into her drawer reluctantly and pulled out a box of razor blades and handed them to her mother.

"Here."

"Thank you, Becca. And if you ever need to talk…"

"OK, mom. I promise." Becca said this genuinely.

"Good. I love you, Rebecca Calloway. Don't you ever forget it." Mac hugged her daughter.

"I love you too, mom." Becca reached into her diary and gave her the last of her blades. Mac nodded to her. "Good night, Mom," Becca said.

"Goodnight, Becca." Mac turned off the lights and left. In the hallway, Mac slumped against the wall for a moment, her head reeling. She felt a touch on her shoulder.

"What's wrong, hon?" Rod asked, kissing Mac gently on the cheek.

"Rod," Mac said, handing him the box of razors. "We need to talk about Becca."


	8. Something in the Water

Mac opened her eyes groggily. She shook her head. Where was she? The phone was ringing. She looked around. She was in the Oval. She must have dosed off…

"Hello?" Mac answered. "Yes, right away. I'll be right down." Mac stood up stiffly and shook her legs out. She hadn't slept in three days. She could hardly think. "The Sit Room has got to be my least favourite place in the entire world," Mac sighed to herself. She shuffled down the hall, her eyes fighting to stay open. She entered the Sit Room. "Please be seated," Mac said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. She was tired of having to tell them to sit. Honestly. Would they stand all meeting if she didn't tell them?

"Madame President, we have a situation." The general looked serious.

"Well obviously, otherwise I would be asleep," The President said sarcastically.

"Forgive her, General, she gets punchy when she hasn't slept," Jim Gardener said, looking at the President, his eyes scolding.

"I'm sorry, general. Please inform me of this situation," Mac reposed.

"The VX has been located, Ma'am," the general started. She looked at him with further expectation. That couldn't be the situation. "The terrorists have deposited it into Las Angeles' main water supply. 19 people have already died from poisoning." Mac closed her eyes. "We have caught the other nine terrorists with the rest of the supply near San Diego. They tried to escape and we shot them."

"OK. What are we doing to prevent more deaths due to poisoning?" Mac asked.

"We have turned off all running water in the city and surrounding suburbs. We are shipping alternate water supply to the areas."

"Send a crew to purify the water. Is that possible?" Mac asked.

"Yes Ma'am, it is possible. But it is very difficult."

"Send them out. As soon as possible." Mac breathed deeply. "OK. Updates every… half hour. Everyone who can go home, do. Goodnight." Mac stood up and went back to the residence, where Rod lay sleeping alone in the Presidential bed. She kissed his forehead.

"Mac, honey," Rod said, waking from his sleep. "What's wrong?"

"The VX was deposited in Las Angeles' water supply." Mac's voice was full of distress. Even in the dark, Rod could tell that Mac's face was ragged with stress. "God Dammit," Mac cursed, as she collapsed on the bed. "I can't deal with any more of this! Becca and Las Angeles and nerve agent and Nellis… I honestly can't take it anymore!" Mac wasn't crying. She was angry. She looked at the clock. It was 2:16 am. Her eyes closed gently.

"Mac, you can work it out," Rod said quietly.

"I hope so," Mac said.

**I know, I know, really short chappie. But I'll make up for it, I promise! Don't give up on me yet, guys! I promise there is even more drama yet to come! **

**R&R, you know the drill. **

**There is going to be a whole lot more coming up! Surprises and Drama… ya know… the works! Thanks for the reviews, they make me HAPPY! But I want MOOOOOOOOORE! Please and Thanks, y'all! Hugs and Kisses!**


	9. In The Oval

**OK, OK, I know it's really farfetched… but I like it. So there. Say what you want, and I'll say tomato. Now. You know the drill, guys and dolls, read and R-E-V-I-E-W! That's right, I want reviews! **

"Rod, come here!" Mac said, smiling. He looked at her, his eyes startled. "Close the door. Come here!" He took a few steps towards her. She slowly sauntered over to him, brushing up against him provocatively.

"What's gotten in to you, Ms. Allen?" Rod laughed nervously. _She isn't herself, _he thought. _Something must be wrong._ "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, baby," she purred delicately, her hands around the back of his neck. Suddenly he understood. He smiled.

"Mackenzie Spencer Allen! We cannot have sex in the middle of the Oval Office!" he said, although his tone was not too serious. She kissed him like a love-crazed teenager. Her lips puckered lustfully, but her eyes glittered with seductive love. She kissed him again and again, each time a light, sexy nip of her lips. Rod was so deeply in love with her at this moment that he couldn't say no.

"Fuck me, Rod," she said. Rod's eyes widened. _What did she just say? _He asked himself in shock. She read his eyes. "Rod. I want you to fuck my brains out!" she laughed, as though she was saying it in sarcasm. But her lustful smile suggested otherwise.

"Who are you… and what have you done with my wife?" he laughed, noting Mac's out of character words. "I hope that whoever you are, you love me just as much as she does," he said, laughing at his own corniness.

"Believe me, I want you as badly as she does," Mac said, arching an eyebrow seductively. She kissed him again, her mouth warm and sweet on his. Rod moaned slightly. He wanted Mac so badly. Together they drifted, still kissing and caressing each other, over towards Mac's desk in the back of the room. Mac pulled on Rod's tie, ripping it off and tossing it aside. She carefully unbuttoned his shirt and his pants, not bothering to pull either completely off his body. Rod nibbled her ear as he bunched her skirt around her waist.

"I want you," Mac whispered, sliding Rod's pants down around his ankles. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled them onto the floor. "I am so hot for you," Mac growled viciously, her voice saturated with carnal hunger. He kissed her passionately. Mac was smothered slightly as Rod collapsed onto her in a shower of kisses.

"Oh my god, what am I doing?" Rod said as he entered Mac. Mac gasped sharply, her body writhing in pleasure.

"You're following the president's orders, baby," she said. "Oh, GOD, Rod!" She gasped in pleasure. Rod's hands caressed Mac's breasts under her shirt. Mac pressed her face into Rod's chest, muffling her orgasmic screams. Together they made love passionately, like two horny college kids, but in perfect rhythm from years of practice. Mac felt Rod come inside of her and it brought her to her own climax. "Holy shit, Rod," she screamed into his shirt. "Oh, god, yes, yes, YES!" Mac fell limp to the floor, kissing Rod gently.

There was a knock on the door. Mac froze. Rod rolled over off of her and pulled up his pants. Vince came in and the President looked up from under her desk. "Yes Vince?" she asked, as if nothing was abnormal about her being on the floor.

"Um, Ma'am? May I ask what you are doing?" Vince asked.

"I was meditating," Mac lied in exasperation. "Is there something you need?" she asked. Rod, who was crouched under her desk at this point, put her shoes on her feet.

"Yes, Ma'am, they need you in the sit room," he said. "They have a plan!"

"Wonderful! I'll be there shortly," she said. Vince left the room. Mac burst out laughing, helping Rod to his feet. "That was the most ridiculous thing we've ever done," she said, kissing him lightly on the lips. "I wonder if the public would vote a sex-crazed loon into office," she mused sarcastically.

"Worth a try," Rod said, straightening his tie.


	10. The Plan

**OK, here's the chapter where everything KIND of starts to make a little sense. Like I said, I have big plans for this fic! OK, and apologies in advance if it seems like I'm ripping anybody's ideas off. I promise this will be an original fic that my head has been processing for months now! I am rambling… just read and review already! Gah!**

Mac walked down the hall contently, awaiting the plan for decontamination. She walked easily until a wave of dizziness washed over her suddenly. She stopped for a moment before continuing down the hallway. _Whoa, I feel funny, _Mac thought to herself as another swoon of lightheadedness pounded in her head. Before she knew what happened, she was on the ground, her legs bent unnaturally and her knee-length skirt bunched around her thighs.

"Uh…" Mac said, shocked at herself. She hadn't fainted in years. Kelly, just walking out of her office, noticed Mac collapse.

"Ma'am, are you OK?" Kelly asked, rushing over to Mac's side.

"I'm fine, Kelly… I don't know what happened." Mac stood up slowly. "Probably just the stress and all. I need to talk with you about a briefing for this situation, as well. Meet me in the Oval around…" she glanced at her watch. "3:00."

"Yes ma'am," Kelly smiled. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Fine, dear," Mac insisted as she headed towards the sit room. She opened the door and looked around at the much lighter faces of the Joint Chiefs.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," she said lightly. "Please be seated. General Schultz? Brief me, please."

"Ma'am, we have a way to decontaminate the water. Although it is known to be highly affective, it is also slightly risky and very expensive." He paused.

"Do go on, General," Mac urged.

"We have two possible options. We can either use Atropine Sulfate in a very large amount, or we can use concentrated Pralidoxime chloride. Both present little risk, however Atropine Sulfate is generally easier, cheaper, and safer. However, Pralidoxime chloride works rapidly."

"What would you suggest, sir?" Mac asked, gesturing to the surgeon general.

"Madame President, I recommend the Atropine Sulfate for this particular situation," he said cautiously.

"OK then. So we'll go with that. When can we begin the operation?" Mac asked. She was beginning to feel slightly woozy again.

"We will acquire the substance and get to work immediately… Ma'am?" General Schultz looked over at Mac, who was slumped slightly in her chair, holding her head.

"My apologies, general. I am not feeling my best today," Mac said softly. She hated being sick, it made her feel so weak. "Update me on the situation every step of the way. Good day, everyone." Mac stood up. As soon as she did, her legs caved in and left her heaped on the floor. Mac's eyes filled with panic. She was under stress constantly and she hadn't ever fainted. _Something must really be wrong with me,_ she thought nervously.

"Madame President!" Jim Gardener rushed to her side. Mac sat up slowly.

"I… I'm fine, Jim," she insisted, although she was worried that this was not the truth. What if she wasn't fine?

"Sure. Fine people just up and collapse," he said sarcastically.

"Jim, I am fine," she said, her tone punchy.

"OK. But I'm clearing the rest of your day."

"Fine." Mac was relieved to have her day free to do what she wanted.

"You will be seeing a doctor, Mackenzie," Jim said. Mac threw her hands into the air.

_Shit shit shit, _Mac cursed in her head. "Fine, Jim. Fine. I'm going up to bed." Mac walked out of the room. Jim couldn't help but smile as he watched her walk down the hall leisurely. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen her walk like that. He sighed to himself as he went to go call the doctor.

Mac ran into Rod in the hallway. Literally. "Sorry, hon," Rod said, kissing Mac on the cheek. "Where are you going?"

"To bed," Mac half moaned.

"Very funny, love. Where are you really going?"

"To bed, Rod. Really."

"Why?" Rod looked worried.

"Because I passed out," Mac said nonchalantly.

"WHAT? Mac, you passed out?" Rod asked loudly.

"Yes, Rod, I passed out. Thanks for telling everyone," Mac said irritably, looking around at the radiating stares they were getting from white house staff. Mac crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. You haven't passed out in years!" he said, uncrossing Mac's arms and wrapping them around him.

"Well I am going to bed before I do it again," she said, her face going pale.

"I'll see you later, baby," Rod said, kissing his wife's feverish cheek. Mac walked away, heading for the residence. Her mind turned over and over and over, trying to get to the bottom of her dizziness. She remembered the last time she was this dizzy. _I haven't fainted since I was first pregnant with Amy, _she though naively, sitting on the bed and taking off her shoes. She froze. _When I was pregnant. Oh holy shit._

**Review or I will scream! AGH! OK, cliffhanger, I know. But I didn't know where to stop, so I will update soon, I promise! BUT ONLY IF YOU REVIEW! Ok, I'm being overkill now. Sorry. SO… Hugs and Kisses, All! (P.S…. I promise I am being original in this… OK? I promise.)**


	11. Help from Becca

"Becca?" Mac asked as she knocked on Becca's door. "Can I come in, please?" Becca opened the door for her mother. "Hi, baby, how was your day?"

"Fine," Becca said, her greeting smile fading as she stared at her mother's face, which was white and sweaty. A look of terror danced in Mac's chocolate eyes. "Mom, what's wrong?" Becca asked, sitting on her bed. Mac closed Becca's door and sat beside her.

"Bec, I'm going to tell you something that I never thought I'd have to say, and I have to ask you not to tell a soul. Not even your father. This is between you and me, OK?" Mac said, holding her daughter's hands in her own.

"Mom, what's wrong? You look terrified!" Becca exclaimed uneasily.

"Becca, I…" Mac paused and took a deep breath. "I think I might be pregnant." Becca's mouth hung open. _What the fuck did she just say? _Becca thought in shock.

"Wh… what? HOW?" Becca asked.

"Well, Becca, when a man and a woman love each other," Mac started sarcastically.

"Mom, shut up. That's not what I mean. I… I don't even know what I mean. Are you sure?" Becca stuttered. Mac shook her head no. She began to be aware that her mom had trusted her with this information, no one else. She was flattered and terrified at the same time.

"Becca, is there one of your friends who can get you a pregnancy test or something, without asking too many questions?" Mac said, her face flushing red.

"Um… Stacy probably could do it… do you want me to call her?"

"Oh, Becca, please," Mac hugged her daughter. "Tell her it's an emergency. Because really it is. I can't even believe this…" Mac said, close to tears.

"I can't either," Becca said softly. "So what is this gonna mean? Are you going to have to resign from presidency?" Becca asked cautiously.

"I don't know…" Mac whispered. She stared into space, contemplating this revelation.

"I'm going to call Stacy, mom." Becca picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Hey, is Stacy there?" she asked, and then paused. "Hey babe, it's Becca. What's up?" Becca and Stacy made small talk for a while, as Mac sat hunched over on her daughter's bed.

"Listen, Stacy, I have a huge favour to ask of you." Becca sighed. "I need you to get me a pregnancy test. No, listen, I'll explain later. This is really super important, Stace." Mac took a few deep breaths.

"Yeah, OK. That's fine. I owe you big time, girl! Thanks a bazillion!" Becca hung up the phone. "OK. She said she'd drop it off on her way to work tonight." Mac grabbed her daughter in a firm embrace, burying her face in Becca's shoulder.

"Becca," Mac whispered, "I love you so much. I owe you big time." Becca smiled at her mother. She hadn't been this close to her mother in, well, forever.

"Mom," Becca asked. "Why did you come to me with this? Why not, like, Kelly or Grandma or Nora or someone?"

"Becca, you are my daughter and I trust you. Mac looked into Becca's eyes and smiled. "Besides, I can ground you if you tell anybody!" They both laughed. Mac got up after kissing Becca on the cheek. "Thank you, Becca."

"You're welcome, mom." Becca smiled as Mac left to go back to the Oval Office to check the status of the decontamination process.

Mac couldn't stand the wait. She paced back and forth, waiting eternally. Her head spun as she began to wonder what it would mean if she was pregnant, which was more than a possibility. She and Rod were like horny teenagers all of a sudden, her period was late almost three weeks, and she was fainting. There was almost no chance that she wasn't pregnant. Not to mention her complete lack of emotional control. She never cried. Mackenzie Allen didn't cry!

There was a knock at the door. She stopped pacing. "Come in," she chimed, as though nothing was wrong. Jim entered the room slowly, staring at the president. She smiled at him. _She looks beautiful today. She is so beautiful, _Jim thought. But he also wondered why the President was standing in the middle of the room. She grinned at him continuously.

"Good afternoon, Ma'am. Is there anything wrong?" Jim asked cautiously.

"Nothing at all, Jim!" Mac lied cheerfully. _Am I really that obvious? _Mac wondered in panic. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason… you just passed out this morning, Rod is jumpy as a leapfrog, and you obviously can't stop smiling."

"Everything is just fine," Mac answered.

"Sure?"

"Positive."

"Fine. Just know that the doctor is coming to see you at 7:30 this evening."

"Oh. Very well," Mac said, dismissing the subject.

"Goodbye, Madame President. If there's anything you want to talk about…" Jim left the room. Mac stared after him, tears welling up in her eyes. In her head she went over all of the possible outcomes of this possible pregnancy. She wondered how the public would respond to her being pregnant. Her thoughts were interrupted.

"Mom?" It was Becca. "I've got it."


	12. The Result

"How much longer?" Mac asked nervously, pacing the length of the presidential bedroom. She looked at her watch. About 4 minutes.

"About four minutes," Becca said patiently. Mac continued pacing. She looked at her daughter sitting cross-legged in her skinny jeans on the large four-post bed.

"Becca, what if it's positive?" Mac said suddenly, startling her daughter. There were tears in her eyes. Becca looked at her mother, her heart dropping.

"Then you should be happy, Mom." There was genuineness in her voice.

"But how can I be happy? This is going to be more work than I could have possibly bargained for. You're 16 years old. I'm 47 years old. This is not in the cards, Bec. It will screw things up big time!" Mac wailed.

"Calm down, Mom! We can work through this. It's OK!" Becca moved to comfort her mother. She couldn't believe that her mother, the tough-as-nails, take-charge woman that she looked up to, the optimistic, beautiful president of the United States, was crying. About possibly being pregnant.

"Oh, please let it just be menopause!" Mac sobbed, slumping down against the wall and hugging her knees. "Becca, go look at the test for me. Please, honey?" Mac bowed her head and breathed deeply, trying desperately to soothe herself. Becca looked at her mother, startled for a second, and then obediently getting up and walking into the bathroom. On the counter lay the little plastic stick that ultimately determined the fate of her family. She couldn't bring herself to look.

Becca closed her eyes and thought about her mother. _Those scars on her arms. They looked so deep. _Tears welled up in Becca's eyes. _But she's so beautiful. She's so perfect. How could anything possibly be wrong with her? She's too strong. She's too… perfect. She can't be pregnant. She just can't be……….._

Becca forced herself to open her eyes and look. There was no mistaking it… In the tiny window, the blue line stared at her. Becca inhaled sharply. _Oh my God,_ she thought.

"Becca?" Mac called nervously. "Are you OK? Come here. I shouldn't have asked you to look for me. Come here, baby." Mac stood up and walked towards her daughter, who was numbly exiting the bathroom. Mac hugged Becca tightly. "I'm sorry, sweetie." Mac looked into Becca's eyes. "Well?"

"It's…" Becca searched for words. "It's positive." Mac nodded silently. She thought that her head was going to explode. Thoughts spun around and around and around in her head.

"No wonder my boobs are so huge," Mac observed, causing Becca to burst out laughing. They smiled through tears at each other. Becca stared contently at her mother's glowing face. Her eyes glittered in laughter, her lips curling gently in a smile.

"We have to tell dad… and Grandma… and Horus and Amy," Becca said.

"I know," Mac said. _But I don't know what to say_, she thought as she hugged Becca again.


	13. Unbuttoned

**OK, so this one is a little random and fluffy. It's one of those short "I-don't-know-where-to-stop" Chapters. So I will write more ASAP… but only if you REVIEW! Criminilly, people! Review me pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease! I beg of Thee! OK, that sounded a tad desperate… I'M MOVING! YAYAYAYAYAY! Ahem…. Onto the story….**

"So what's wrong, Mac?" Rod asked impatiently. He kissed his wife on the cheek. She looked at him like she had just swallowed a fish. "Honey, what's wrong?" Rod demanded seriously. Mac paced in front of him in the Oval Office.

"Rod, I don't know how to say this." Mac took an impossibly deep breath. "I…"

"Out with it, Mac," Rod said jokingly, thinking that his beloved wife was making a situation into a bigger deal that it was.

"I'm…" Mac's inky brown eyes filled with tears again. Rod's smile faded. _Oh shit. She's dying. No. No, no, no. _"I'm pregnant."

"What?" Rod blurted. He looked at Mac like she had just slapped him in the face. Hard. "Wait, you're…"

"Yes!" Mac wailed. She collapsed into his arms and sobbed. "What are we going to do?" Rod smiled.

"Mac, this is wonderful!" he exclaimed as he pulled her head towards him and kissed her on the lips. "A baby! I thought you were dying!" Rod laughed. Mac shot him a death glare. He winced. "Sorry. But that is not bad news. Sure it'll be hard, but this is wonderful! A new little life!" Rod gushed. Mac looked nauseous.

"I… this is impossible! How could I… how can this… NO!" Mac was sobbing once again. _Oh, Mac and her raging hormones... _Rod thought. He kissed her. "What are we going to do, Rod? I can't have a baby in the White House!" Mac's head spun. She was never one to be Dame Doom, but she failed to see the silver lining in this situation.

"Mackenzie. Stop it. A baby is obviously not impossible- look at you. You are glowing, yours boobs are huge, and you're crying. We can and will have a baby in the white house. And it will be a great experience." Rod looked sternly at his wife, who immediately melted into her arms.

"My shirt won't stay buttoned," Mac wailed into Rod's chest. His eyes lingered on her breasts bulging from the top of her unbuttoned shirt. It was true- her shirt didn't stay buttoned. There was a knock on the door.

"Madame President?" It was Jim. "Is there something wrong?" Mac looked up from her husband's strong arms. She stared a moment.

"My shirt won't stay buttoned!" She wailed after a moment. She continued sobbing as Jim stared. She was right… it wasn't staying buttoned. Jim's eyes crawled over Mac's beautifully exposed cleavage. He couldn't stop staring. _Since when does Mac have a rack like that? _Jim wondered.

"Er… would you like me to bring you a different shirt to change into, Ma'am?" Jim offered politely. Mac looked pained and sobbed even harder. Jim was at a loss of words. His mouth hung open.

"She's fine, Jim, we just need a little time right now," Rod said, his eyes looking alarmed. Jim nodded and left promptly. "Honey?" Rod lifted Mac's chin.

"I'm going for a swim," Mac pouted, and left the room, wiping her eyes as she went. Rod still couldn't take his eyes off her breasts. He shook his head and followed her up to the residence.


	14. Mac's Swim

Mac swam. And she swam. She swam lap after lap after lap around the White House pool. Jim, Kelly, and Rod stood watching her. "How long has she been swimming?" Jim asked.

"About an hour." Rod looked at his wife terrorizing the water with her strokes.

"An hour? Straight?" Kelly asked, amazed. "What's wrong with her."

"Nothing wrong, per say," Rod said. Kelly and Jim stared. Rod cursed himself in his head. "But she'll have to tell you about it." Mac continued to swim manically.

_Stop thinking, keep swimming, stop thinking keep swimming, _Mac commanded herself. She stroked rhythmically, her arms moving mechanically. Her whole body ached. She couldn't make herself stop. She didn't want to stop. She just kept going.

"Mac, sweetheart? I think you've done enough swimming for today." Rod leaned over the pool. Mac didn't stop. She totally ignored him, stroking harder, slicing the water with her hands.

"Ma'am," Kelly tried. "Why don't you relax for a while and talk to me?" Mac shut her out. She swam harder and faster, her body aching. Her arms begged for a rest, but her mind kept them straining. Mac could hardly breathe. Her heart pounded in her chest, making her chest feel like it would explode any second. Jim stepped forward.

"Mackenzie, stop swimming right now." Mac could hear the tenseness in her voice. She swam over to the edge of the pool, lifting her glistening wet body from the pool. She stood up, and all six feet of muscle was rigid and tight. The three of them watched as Mac's fit body, clad in a curve-hugging red Nike tankini, moved towards them.

"What seems to be the problem?" Mac asked, irritated that they had interrupted her swim.

"What is wrong with you? I've never seen you swim like that in your life. What are you running from?" Jim demanded.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine?" Mac asked, starting to feel the hormonal swing tugging at her composure.

"Ma'am…" Kelly said, and then paused to look for guidance from the men beside her. They were both staring at Mac. Kelly followed their gaze to Mac's breasts, which were bulging from the top of her swimwear. Kelly couldn't help but stare. She had never seen Mac in so little clothing.

"My eyes are up here," Mac said loudly, startling all three of them. "If I tell you what's wrong, will you let me go back to swimming?" Mac persuaded.

"Yes," Jim and Kelly agreed. Mac looked at them with narrowed eyes. Her mind reeled. Should she tell them? Should she lie? Should she just run and lock herself in the sit room?

"Fine. Jim, Kelly, I…" She couldn't bring herself to say it. Jim and Kelly were nodding slowly, encouraging her to continue. "I'm… pregnant."

"Holy Fuck," Jim blurted. Mac smirked slightly.

"Wha…" Kelly couldn't come up with the words to express her shock. "Congratulations," Kelly smiled.

"Thank you," Mac said calmly. "I am going back to go swim."

"Oh, no you don't." Jim grabbed Mac's arm and yanked her backwards.

"You promised!" Mac whined.

"You're pregnant. You've done enough swimming for the day."

"No I haven't," Mac hollered forcefully. Everyone took a step back as Mac's voice resonated throughout the poolroom.

"Mac." Rod looked at her. "Get changed and come back up to the Oval Office. There are some things we need to discuss."

"I'll get changed in the residence," Mac protested. She wrapped a towel around her waist and slid on a pair of black flip-flops. She stalked out of the pool gym.

"Oh my God. Is she really going out in the White House like that?" Kelly said, forcing back laughter. "Has pregnancy impaired her better judgment?"

"Not necessarily, but the hormones make her impossibly stubborn," Rod moaned.

"Oh shit. Stop her. They're giving tours of the White House today."

"Shit," Kelly and Rod said together, and the three of them ran after Mac.

Mac pumped her legs up the stairs quickly and walked down the hall. The faces of White House staff were priceless- shock, mortification, amusement- all painted across the formally clad workers. Mac began to realize that it was a terrible idea to not change clothes. She heard whispers penetrating the air around her.

"Look at that rack!"

"Oh my god, what is she thinking?" Mac rolled her eyes and walked as quickly as possible towards the residence. Unfortunately, she met her doom. There in front of her was a young blonde tour guide dressed in red and blue guiding a group of middle school kids on a tour of the White House. _There are a million and one ways to get to the residence and I just had to choose this one! _Mac smiled, her cheeks beginning to match her swimsuit.

"Oh, what a surprise, everybody! This is Madame Mackenzie Allen, the President of the United States!" Everyone cheered. Mac's face was abashed. Whistles rang out from the males in the group. Mac smirked, hardly amused. Pictures snapped on phones and cameras, catching the scarcely clad president in total shock.

"Er…" Mac started. "Good afternoon, everyone. Just coming back from a swim in the pool… I'll meet you in the Oval Office for autographs and photos in a little while!" She smiled and walked away.

As she left, she heard, "Holy Shit, did you see her boobs!"

"Luke, that is NOT something to say about the president."

"But Ms. Job, honestly. Did you see her rack? It's amazing!"

"No, I was not paying attention to the _president's cleavage_…" Mac clenched her teeth and walked as fast as she could without running. As she turned a corner, she ran into Vince. His mouth hung open, his eyes glued to her cleavage.

"Don't ask," Mac said as she walked away, practically running to the residence.

**OK, after this I'll get back to the original plot line….. so I hope you liked it! I'm home sick today, so probably I'll write more today! Read and Review… It'll make me feel better! Virtual Hugs and Kisses, All!**


	15. Autographs and the Speaker

**School was cancelled today, because 250 kids were sick and they had to sterilize the school! No Joke! Hurrah for norovirus! (or bird flu or whatever…) So here's a really long chapter to all of my fans/people who put up with me! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! Sobs fakely OK. So. The next chapter. **

"Alright, what's up?" Mac said, fluffing her hair. Jim, Rod, and Kelly all sat on the couches in the Oval. The three of them looked at each other, then at Mac.

"Mac, you are not yourself at all lately! You just walked through the White House in a bikini. What are you thinking?" Rod demanded gently.

"I'm not thinking," Mac sighed. "I'm overwhelmed." Mac's eyes filled with tears for the umpteenth time. The three on the couch looked sympathetically into Mac's eyes.

"When do you want to tell the public?" Kelly asked softly, not wanting to provoke her tears. Mac looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Never." Mac looked away.

"Hon, I don't think that's an option." Rod stood up and put his head on her shoulder. She pulled away slightly.

"You know what I mean. I just can't see how this could get any wor- shit, I probably just jinxed myself," Mac said in a growly voice. They all looked at her. Mac had never been one for superstition. _She's just making a point, _Rod thought to himself.

"Mac, honey, it's OK. So we'll keep it to ourselves for a while. It'll be fine!" Mac looked at him shakily. She looked at her watch. It was 3:21. She put her hand on face, trying to ease her nerves.

"Jim, when is the doctor coming tonight?" Mac asked, looking at her chief of staff sitting uncomfortably on the couch.

"Uh…" Jim had been spacing off, his eyes looked shocked. "What?"

"The doctor? What time?" Mac asked patiently, looking at him sympathetically.

"Oh. Yes. Right. 6:30." Jim forced a smile. Mac looked at him with confusion. Why was he smiling? She turned back to Rod.

"OK. Dinner is at 7:00 tonight then. Will you let mom know? I have a staff meeting at four and then," she turned to Kelly. "Can we reschedule your briefing for tonight at… 8:00 or something?"

"Yes Ma'am," Kelly said. Mac smiled appreciatively at her. "So for now," Mac said, "I have autographs to sign!" Mac smiled her infamous mile-wide grin and went to the door of the Oval Office. "I'll see you all later," she said, as Kelly and Jim left. She caught Rod by the arm and kissed him. "Love you," she said lovingly.

"Love you more," Rod said, kissing her back.

"Love you the most," Mac challenged.

"You always win," Rod laughed, and left as the tour group arrived at the door of the Oval.

"Welcome, everyone, to the Oval Office!" Mac exclaimed, sweeping her arm inside extravagantly. The group entered the Oval Office noisily, looking around in awe. Mac smiled graciously as two teachers and 25 kids entered the Oval Office, their eyes star-struck. Mac felt like a celebrity. Everyone knew her name, her face. Everyone knew her signature grin. It felt great.

"Welcome to the Oval Office," Mac said, shaking hands with the teachers. "I'm Mac Allen."

"Very nice to meet you, Madame President," A blonde, kinky-haired woman said. "I'm Kristen Job." She smiled.

"A pleasure," Mac said, grinning even wider. She looked like she was on drugs.

"And I," a man said pompously, "Am Jim Stromberg. I must say, you look absolutely stunning!" he kissed her hand. Mac smiled uncomfortably.

"Jesus, Jim, would you quit flirting with the president!" Ms. Job exclaimed, elbowing him in the ribs. "That's probably a federal crime," her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"My mistake," Mr. Stromberg said as charmingly as his greasy voice would allow. Mac forced a smile that turned out more like a grimace. Ms. Job smirked.

"Alright, everyone, pictures?" Mac exclaimed. Noise erupted. Mac posed individually with each of the students, and the teachers, and then posed as Vince took a group shot on each of the cameras.

"Hey," one boy said. "I'm Chris. Do you think you could get on top of your desk for a picture?" he asked in a deep, corny-sexy voice.

"Christopher! NOT appropriate!" Ms. Job reprimanded. Mac smirked.

"That depends, hon. What's in it for me?" Mac asked teasingly.

"Well…" Chris thought. "I'll vote for you!" Mac laughed out loud.

"If you were old enough to vote, I'd make you swear. But I guess it's the thought that counts…" Mac climbed up on her desk, much to the shock and amusement of the audience. She crossed her legs with perfect poise, her deliciously long stilts completed with black stiletto pumps. Her charcoal skirt slid up slightly, exposing a flash of perfectly toned though. She put her arms behind her, arching her shoulders back and smirking sexily. Flashes blinded her as cameras went off.

"Holy shit, she really did it!" Chris said, his face washed with shock.

"Indeed. Now, young man, I expect your vote." Mac slid off the desk and thanked everyone for coming politely.

"Thank you for being such a good sport, Madame President," Ms. Job said, rolling her eyes at the students.

"A pleasure not to be so uppity, love," Mac said charmingly. She smiled an incredibly sexy smile. Mr. Stromberg left promptly. Mac tried to suppress a giggle, to no avail. "Goodbye, everyone!" she exclaimed, waving and grinning to the exiting teenagers. Jim walked in after the last girl had left.

"What the Hell was that?" Jim asked.

"They say me in my bathing suit. It was the least I could do," Mac said nonchalantly.

"Bad idea, Ma'am." Jim looked at her seriously, his eyes almost looked upset.

"Is anything wrong, Jim?" Mac asked, concerned.

"Nothing at all, Ma'am," Jim said sharply. "The staff meeting is about to begin. The speaker is finally back from California. This should be good." Jim left. She could tell he was testy about something. She pulled on a matching charcoal jacket over her tight white blouse and left the Oval.

She walked into the room rapidly, her face far milder than it had been for the past couple of weeks. She seemed to be in a brilliantly good mood. "At ease," she said, taking her normal seat. Nathan smiled at her in his arrogant way that he did, telling her that he was glad to be back harassing her. She smiled at him back, her normal smile that said _Fuck You. _"So what is on the agenda for today?" Mac asked lightly but seriously.

"Well, the decontamination process is running smoothly." Mac sat still for about an hour, listening to things that were completely unimportant to her at the moment. Nathan kept glancing at her, startled by how gorgeous she seemed to look that day. Her face was glowing, her breasts were full and perfect, and her hair was a radiant shade of auburn. Something in her eyes told her that she wasn't paying attention. It hit him suddenly.

As the meeting was over, Mac approached the speaker. "Glad to have you back, Mr. Speaker!" she lied. She hadn't missed him at all.

"Glad to be back, Ma'am," he said, stressing 'ma'am' resentfully as always. "Listen, Mac, can I talk to you about something in the Oval right now?" Nathan asked seriously.

"Of course you can." Mac smiled and left the room with him. Her stomach dropped. This couldn't be good.

**Long Chappie, eh! Hope you enjoyed it, I'm feeling tons better! Will probably have another chapter up by tomorrow, if not tonight! Read and Review! Thanks a ton! Everyone! My Dear 77517, thank you so much for the virtual soup and orange juice. Unfortunately, I threw it up. Heehee…. Kidding! OK, sorry, that was gross. Goodnight, everyone! Hugs and Kisses, All!**

**XOXO**

**Theo**


	16. He Nailed It

**OK, dunno how long this one will be, my guess is not very, since I am rather sleepy and VERY dizzy. So here it goes. Mac talks with Nathan. **

"Do sit down," Mac said, sitting down herself on a couch in the Oval Office. "What's on your mind, Mr. Speaker?" Mac asked, her tone falsely cheerful.

"To be honest, Madame President," he started. _Aw, shit, _Mac thought instantly. "There's something different about you. I want you to tell me what it is before I call you on it." Mac was shocked. She tried desperately to play it as cool as Nathan.

"So call me on it, Nathan," Mac said, being sharply cool with him.

"If you insist," Nathan said. "You're pregnant." Mac's jaw dropped.

"Wha… what? How did you…" Mac was at a loss for words. "Who the hell told you?" her tone grew angry, her eyes flashing.

"You told me, Mac. You didn't pay a speck of attention to the staff meeting today. Your hair looks ravishing, and unless you suddenly decided to get breast implants…" he trailed off, making his point.

"So fine. You're right. Was it really that obvious?" Mac said, surveying her figure.

"Only to someone who knows you," Nathan said softly. Mac looked up at him in confusion. "Mac, what are you going to do now?" he shook his head. Mac's eyes narrowed.

"You know me, Nathan," she bit, "I'll take care of it." She left the room, fuming that someone had broken her, and that someone was the last one she wanted to be hacked by. She ran into Rod in the hall.

"What's wrong?" Rod asked, kissing Mac's pursed lips. He saw Nathan turn the corner. "Ah." Rod nodded slowly, almost comically, as he assumed that Nathan had once again upset his wife.

"Congratulations," he said as he passed. Rod's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Mac's eyes shut and her teeth clenched.

"You told him?" Rod asked. Mac grabbed his arm and dragged him back to the Oval. "Why did you tell him?" Mac shut the door.

"I didn't tell him!" she nearly shouted. "He just…" she shook her hands, flustered. "…guessed! Is it that obvious?" she asked, close to tears.

"He seriously just… called you on it?" Rod asked, impressed. "He's good."

"Oh, stuff it," Mac hissed bitterly, turning away and crossing her arms.

"Hey now, no need to get testy on me! I'm sorry. It just seems odd for him to guess on something like that. He really nailed it."

"He sure did," Mac said thoughtfully. "The doctor will be here soon… I'll see you at dinner?" She asked, kissing him on the cheek.

"Of course." He turned to leave. "I love you," he said, turning back to her.

"I love you more." She smiled half-heartedly as he left. She slumped against the door. "God Damn. He really nailed it."

**Sorry it's so short. More later…. One of those filler chapters that everyone hates. Thanks for all the reviews… but that doesn't mean I don't want more… they make my day! R&R, everyone! Hugs and Kisses**


	17. The Doctor

**Here it goes…. Mac and the Doctor. Please save your applause for the end! **

"Go for it," Mac said, holding out her arm. The doctor smiled warmly and swabbed her inner elbow with alcohol. He took a special syringe and opened a new needle. He stuck her arm swiftly and smoothly. Mac hardly felt a pinch. She started to laugh.

"Is something wrong, Madame president?" Dr. Harrington asked.

"Nothing at all… I couldn't possibly tell you why I'm laughing!" Mac said shakily. She began to feel rather dizzy after he had extracted only a few tubes of blood. "Uhhhhh…" she moaned softly, closing her eyes. The doctor finished drawing her blood. She smiled.

"So when will the results come back?" Mac asked anxiously.

"In about an hour, Ma'am. We're running a Beta hCG test, so it won't take too long." The doctor smiled. "But I don't think we need a test to tell that you're expecting, Madame President. You're glowing." He smiled.

"Thank you, doctor Harrington," Mac said, taken a bit aback.

"The pleasure's all mine," he said, exiting with the tubes of Mac's blood. Mac shook her head and looked at the door. She stared into space for a moment, then looked at her watch. It was 6:52. She had a few minutes before dinner was to be served.

She went down to Rod's office and knocked twice. She opened the door to find him sitting like he'd been expecting her. "Well?" he said.

"Should we tell them at dinner?" Mac asked soberly. Rod rushed to Mac's side and kissed her hard. She could tell by the way his lips crushed into hers that he was really thrilled. She smiled. "You didn't answer my question."

"I think we should, Honey." Rod smiled softly at her and put his arm around her shoulder and escorted her out of his office. They held hands as they walked to the residence. Amy leapt from her chair when she saw her mother and father walk into the dining room.

"Mommy!" Amy exclaimed, hugging her and pressing her small head into Mac's belly. Mac laughed and hugged her daughter back. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, honey, I am. I feel great now," Mac said contently to her daughter. Amy smiled and sat back down at the table.

"We're having spaghetti!" Amy exclaimed happily. Mac's stomach lurched. _Oh, God,_ she thought. _No spaghetti. Bleah. _Mac grimaced.

"I think I'll just have a salad," Mac said. Everyone stared at her.

"Mom," Bacca said suggestively. "Spaghetti is your favourite."

"I know… I just… It doesn't sound good to me right now." Mac gave a meaningful look to her older daughter. She mirrored it.

"What was that about?" Kate asked.

"Mom…" Mac started, but then realized that she should tell them now. She looked at Rod and nodded. Horace, Amy, and Kate looked confused. "Everyone, I –we have an announcement to make." Horace felt his heart drop uncomfortably into the pit of his stomach. "I'm…" Mac still couldn't bring herself to say it. "I'm pregnant!" she said happily.

"I can't even believe this!" Kate exclaimed, hugging her daughter tightly. "How far?"

"4 weeks," Mac said, her face lit up in happiness.

"That's great, Mom!" Horus said, kissing his mother on her cheek. Amy was very quiet.

"Amy, what's wrong, honey?" Mac asked, concerned.

"Mommy, I don't want you to have a baby. You'll forget about me!" Amy said, starting to cry. Mac held out her arms and Amy collapsed into them.

"No, sweetie, I'll never forget about you. You'll always be my baby," Mac smiled and kissed Amy, who perked up considerably from her mother's oath. She put her ear on Mac's midsection and listened.

"I think I hear the baby!" Amy said. Mac laughed and stroked her hair.

"I'm going to make myself a salad," Mac said, smiling. _Thank God they took that so well, _Mac thought as she sat down at the table to say grace.


	18. Talking

"Here are your results, Madame President," Vince said, handing her the manila envelope and turning to leave.

"Stay, Vince. Please," Mac said, sliding the documents out of the envelope. Attatched to the official medical forms was a hand written note that read. _My sincere congratulations! _Mac handed the forms to Vince, who looked at them curiously. This was the first time that Mac had shared anything personal with him before. He scanned over the hormone levels and such, until one word caught his eye: PREGNANT.

"Wha… you're…?" Vince stared at Mac, his eyes scanning over her body.

"Yes, I am," Mac said quietly.

"Really?"

"Yes, Vince, really.

"Congratulations!" Vince said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you, Vince," she said. He left.

As soon as he left, he stuck his head back in. "Kelly's here, Ma'am," he said.

"Send her in," Mac said happily. Kelly came in, looking rather cautious. "Good evening, Kelly," Mac chirped.

"Evening, Ma'am. So… are you…" Kelly hesitated, intimidated by Mac's power, and rather frightened of another violent mood swing.

"Indeed I am!" Mac said, full of herself at the moment. She grinned, looking into Kelly's serious blue eyes. "OK. So there are so many things that I need to brief the press on- where to start…" Mac seemed a bit absent. "Ah. Yes. Terrorists hijacked a tanker carrying a nerve agent called Bimethylphosphonothioate, known shortly as VX." Mac rattled off facts so quickly that it made her head spin. "Make sure you tell them that there is no need to be alarmed, that it is under control and will be resolved soon." Mac nodded in closure.

"And Ma'am? What about your condition?" Kelly asked softly. "I've heard rumour of a possible leakage. What should a respond? I take it you don't want it released quite yet?"

"Correct Kelly. Although I have to tell them soon, Nathan called me on…" Mac trailed of in revelation. "Nathan. Shit." Mac stood up promptly.

"Do you think he leaked it?" Kelly asked in panic.

"I don't know. But I wouldn't put it past him," Mac said, flustered. She left the office promptly and called to Vince.

"Vince, I need you to get me a meeting with the speaker first thing tomorrow." She came back into the oval office. "Kelly, don't comment. Whatever you do, please don't comment." Mac looked like she was going to cry again. Then she closed her eyes. "Oh, fuck. What am I going to tell Dickie? He'll flip a lid." Mac put her head in her hands and moaned.

"We'll find something to tell him, Mac," Kelly said, comforting her old friend. She could tell that Mac needed some consoling. She sat down next to her on the couch and put her arm around Mac's shapely shoulders. Mac took the opportunity to bury her face in Kelly's shoulder. "Mac, you of all people can do this. You're strong, you're smart, and you're incredibly beautiful," Kelly said. Her face flushed red with her honesty.

"Kelly," Mac said softly, "You are amazing. Thank you." Mac smiled at Kelly genuinely, who smiled back. "So, do you want to help me prepare for Dickie?" Mac asked hopefully.

"It would be my pleasure," Kelly laughed, hugging the president again. She yawned.

"You know, why don't we do this tomorrow directly after the staff meeting?" Mac suggested. Kelly nodded gratefully. "Alright. See you tomorrow. Don't stay too late," Mac said, smiling so that her eyes crinkeled happily.

"Goodbye, Ma'am," Kelly said, leaving.

"Goodnight," Mac smiled and sighed. _Thank God for her,_ she thought, turning off her lamp and heading up to bed.


	19. You Didn't!

"What the Hell were you thinking?" Mac screamed, her face flushed. Nathan backed away. "You just ruined it for me. I hope you're happy!" Mac yelled at him at the top of her normally consoling voice.

"Mackenzie, what's wrong?" Nathan said in a monotone voice.

"You know damn well what's wrong with me, Mr. Speaker," she said his name mockingly. "I'm pregnant, number one. How is that supposed to play out? Number two, YOU ratted me out, didn't you?" Mac growled accusingly. Nathan's face went pale.

"I… I…" Mac glared her death-glare at him. "I…" Nathan stuttered, trying desperately to come up with a spur of the moment excuse. "Fine. I told on you."

"What the FUCK did you do that for?" Mac cried angrily, tears filling her eyes. She fought them off madly, fighting not to cry in front of her sworn nemesis. "You asshole."

"Don't you understand, Mackenzie? This is not a fairy tail. This is Washington. I use what I can," Nathan said, hesitantly. Mac looked at him, trying not to assault him with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry."

"The Hell you are," Mac sneered. "You are weak, Nathan. I never leaked the tape of you. Just think about it- who _deserves _to be the president?" And with that she left. Nathan looked at the door as it slammed and guilty tears almost filled his eyes. He shook his head and left.

Mac stormed through the halls, tears streaming down her face. She ignored the calls of, "Madame President, are you OK?" and "Ma'am?" She burst into the residence and slammed the door, slumping against it. Her knees buckled and she put her forehead on her knees and sobbed. She silently scolded herself for letting Nathan get to her. She felt so weak- and the hormones didn't make that any better. There was a knock on the door.

"What?" Mac yelled angrily, moving aside so the door didn't hit her. Rod opened the door and came in. He saw Mac's tear-stained, dejected face and bent to comfort her. She buried her face in Rod's strong chest and sobbed freely. She never wanted him to let go of her, his warmth comforted her.

"He's worthless, Mac," Rod said. She nodded her head weakly and crumpled into him even more. "Mackenzie, stop it. Don't let him get to you like this. We'll make an announcement today. We'll get back at him, Mac. Don't sweat it."

"Rod, I don't WANT to get back at him. I'm not that person. Maybe…" Mac looked off into space for a while. "Maybe I shouldn't be president after all."

"I didn't hear that," Rod reprimanded. "You shouldn't say things like that. You, of all people, should know that you are a phenomenal president. Don't let Nathan's jealousy get in the way of you knowing that." Mac looked up and smiled slightly at him.

"I love you, Rod," she whispered. Rod lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. Rod's heart leapt as he felt the burn in her mahogany eyes. He put his hands around her waist and kissed her. She laid into his kiss deeply, her tongue weaving desperately in Rod's mouth. Rod wasn't expecting this, but he certainly didn't mind. He kissed her passionately.

Mac's mind raced. But she shut it off and turned on her carnal lust. She ripped Rod's tie off and undid his belt. Rod's eyes widened as Mac smothered him in kisses. Rod felt Mac's tongue inside his mouth and tasted her sweetness, and he couldn't contain his desire for his beautiful wife. Rod slipped Mac's jacket off and his hands moved to the side of her newly large breasts. Mac smiled, her eyes closed. She kissed him again. Her hormones raced and she felt the warm arousal pool between her thighs. Rod reached up and locked the door. Mac's eyes narrowed and she grinned hungrily.

"Take off your pants, Rod. Now." Mac commanded as she ripped her own shirt off her bulging chest. Rod pulled her skirt off after removing his own pants. "You know what?" Mac said as Rod removed her bra. His hands found themselves on her swollen breasts. She moaned.

"What?" Rod asked.

"I think Nathan's just jealous." Mac laughed, as she kissed him again.

"True," Rod laughed, as Mac screamed in pleasure.

**Eh… an entire week at home and all I could do was crank out a mediocre chapter. sighs I'm in a really bad mood. I'll see what I can do this week…. No promises though. Please review… I live for it. **

**Hugs and Kisses. **


	20. The Announcement

"You really want to do this?" Kelly asked, walking down the hall towards the pressroom.

"I'm sure," Mac said, flipping her auburn hair lightly. "Just like we prepared. If nothing is said, then there is no announcement." Mac nodded to herself, preparing for the announcement. "Rod, come here." Rod walked over and laced his fingers in hers. "Are you ready for this?"

"Whenever you are, sweetheart," he said, kissing her cheek. They walked with Kelly and waited outside the pressroom as she entered the briefing.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen of the press," Kelly started. "The decontamination process is going smoothly, while it should be done in a few days, the water is still very dangerous and should be avoided," Kelly continued. She briefed the press and then said, "With that, I'll open up the floor to questions.

"Kelly! Ms. Ludlow!" Reporters called out to her, waving their microphone. "Is President Allen pregnant?"

"Is Mackenzie Allen going to have a presidential baby?" Kelly looked over to the doorway, where Mac and Rod were waiting. She motioned and the first couple entered the room.

"President Allen! Over here!" Reports shrieked for a chance at an exclusive. Mac smiled brightly and warmly, holding Rod's hand tightly.

"Ladies and Gentleman of the press, the first gentleman and I have an announcement to make," Mac started, cautious but regal. "We are expecting our 4th child in November." She smiled as Rod placed his hand over her middle. She laughed slightly. She waved her hand and left, dismissing the press conference. Pictures flashed and cameras rolled on the president's big announcement.

"That went… well…" Mac said, looking backwards at Kelly in the pressroom.

"It went very well, honey," Rod kissed her. "The whole country is going to be happy for you!"

"Don't go that far, dear," Mac laughed, heading back to the Oval. "I'll see you at dinner, hon," Mac said, kissing Rod goodbye. She walked into the Oval and sat down in her chair. She gazed out the window dazed. She sighed and placed her hands on her belly gently.

"You, little one," Mac spoke softy, "Are going to cause Mommy a lot of problems. But that's OK, it's not your fault." She talked in a loving motherly voice, comforting the growing life within her. There was a knock at the door. Mac didn't move. Vince entered.

"I'm so sorry to… interrupt," Vince said, looking at Mac. She looked up and smiled at him gently, removing her hand from its place on her currently toned midsection.

"What is it, Vince?" Mac asked, her tone growing slightly more serious.

"You're needed in the Situation Room, Ma'am," Vince said shakily. Mac's heart dropped instantly. "It's urgent." Mac nodded

_Shit, Shit, Shit, _Mac cursed in her head as she walked down to the situation room. She knew that it couldn't be good.

**Suspense! Dramatic Music Ha. Well we had another snow day today… 2 in a row… so I am in a better mood…. My chapter seems a little forced though. Tell me whacha thing. That's right- that means REVIEW ME! Hugs and Kisses, all!**


	21. Bomb Shells

**Sorry it's so short, but I have limited time. PLEASE read and review… or else I will- well- nothing. But still. I'll have another chapter up as soon as possible… Maybe by later today if you're reallllllly nice! Hugs and Kisses, all. Enjoy!**

Mac hastily entered the Situation Room and shut the door behind her. She motioned with her hands for the party to sit. "What's wrong?" Mac asked, stony-faced and sober.

"Ma'am," General Schultz fumbled with his words. "In Las Angeles they turned the water back on." Mac failed to see the urgency in his statement, but she had the sinking feeling that there was something more.

"And?" She asked, cringing on the inside.

"The water wasn't fully purified yet, Ma'am," The general blurted nervously. Mac's stomach cramped up. She blinked slowly, fighting back angry tears.

"How many fatalities were there?" she asked bluntly, sensing the general's death vibe. The general looked over to Jim, who pulled a stack of paper from the manila envelope and handed it to Mac. She scanned over it. There was nothing but a list of names.

"How many is this?" she asked, looking at all of the names.

"About 1,500." Mac closed her eyes and took a very deep breath.

"Is the water off now?" she asked dully.

"Yes, Ma'am," the general assured.

"How long until the water is purified?"

"It should only take another day, Madame President," the surgeon general supplied. Mac nodded slowly, taking it all in.

"OK. I am going to address the nation tonight then. This is a big deal," she said. Everyone nodded, as if they didn't realize her understatement. "Call me if there is any other complication, or when the water is pure and ready to be turned back on." Mac got up and left. She walked through the hall, and then ran into Dickie.

"Madame President!" he exclaimed. "Do you have a moment?"

"Of course, Dickie," she said, wincing. He obviously hadn't heard the press conference. "Walk with me, we'll chat in the Oval. There's something I've been meaning to tell you anyway." They reached the Oval all too quickly.

"Mackenzie," Dickie started after she closed the door. "May I be honest?" He didn't wait for her reply. "You should have consulted me before getting your breasts worked on." Mac suppressed a laugh. "You were easier to talk to before." She couldn't contain her giggles this time and let a small chuckle escape her lips.

"Dickie, there's something I have to tell you."

"Your hair looks ravishing, though. Did you have a facial?" Dickie didn't listen.

"Dickie. Listen to me. None of those things are why I look so different." Dickie looked up and tilted his head slightly. "Dickie, I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?" Dickie exclaimed. "You're pregnant? HOW?" Mac rolled her eyes.

"Listen, this is not something I can change, so we are going to have to work with it." Dickie stared at her blankly, his eyes crawling over her body. "Dickie. Please." She verbally shook him out of his daze. "There's nothing I can do. So how do we play this off?" Dickie looked thoughtful.

"Maybe this is a good thing… human interest aspect perhaps?" Dickie said.

"Great. We'll talk about this later. I have work to do." Dickie nodded.

"Congratulations," he said before leaving.

"Thank you," Mac said quietly, before she sat down at her desk.


	22. Pregnancy and Politics

**Thanks so much to Misbehavin' for all of her ideas! Babe, you've been a HUGE help! This will probably be a rather long chapter with a lot of bickering. It should get interesting and political at the same time. Enjoy it, all! Hugs and Kisses!**

"My fellow Americans," Mac said to the camera. "Today I have been informed of a terrible tragedy. Terrorists have poisoned the water supply with a nerve agent in the city of Los Angeles." Mac read the teleprompter, which she herself had written. "The purification efforts were overlooked and the water supply was reopened by mistake. People who drank, bathed in, or cooked with the water have been exposed to the agent and should seek medical attention immediately. My heart goes out to the victims, about 1500 people, and their family and friends."

Mac paused for a moment, then continued. "The terrorists responsible for this attack on the public have been caught and are facing harsh federal punishment.

"There has also been an attack on Nellis Air Force Base. 400 officers were killed in this attack. Our nation has suffered enormous grievances in the past week, I urge you to be cautious, but hopeful. Thank you, and goodnight." Mac looked serenely at the camera until she was off the air and then sighed.

"Great job, Madame President," the cameraman said. "Short but sweet."

"Thank you," Mac said, smiling solemnly. She got up from her chair in the Oval Office and headed out the door sleepily. She shuffled to the residency and immediately collapsed on the couch next to Rod, who was watching CNN.

"You should see this so you're ready," Rod said softly. Mac's stomach dropped as she read the title line: PRESIDENT ALLEN ANNOUNCES HER PREGNANCY. Mac swallowed hard. Politicians debated about whether or not her pregnancy would affect the presidency. She sighed deeply and listened.

"Mackenzie Allen was irresponsible, no question. She needs to get her mind out of the gutter and into the running of this country," Sen. Maxwell Holliday, R, Tennessee commented.

"Pregnancy is not going to impair a presidency. Just because she is the first female president means she is the first president with the anatomical ability to become pregnant. Not to mention she's still one of the youngest. President Allen is doing a wonderful job running this country, and one mustn't forget that she being a mother comes first and foremost, as with every woman. She will do a fine job," Sen. Eleanor Jameson, D, Illinois, retorted.

"A president's sexual life and family matters should not affect a presidency, whether the choice is right or wrong. Mackenzie Allen has made a choice, and we should all support her in this," Sen. Charles Foster stated simply.

"Who knows what she'll do in the spur of hormonal rage? Her judgment could easily become impaired and then what? Nuclear War?" Maxwell shot.

"Mackenzie Allen is extremely intelligent woman. She would under no circumstances start a nuclear war, even if she is hormonal," Eleanor argued.

"What about maternity leave? She'll be out of work for at least a week, if not more. Who is supposed to run the country while the president is pushing and screaming?"

"Have some respect for our president. And after all, we have a vice president for a reason. And what about when Reagan was recovering from being shot? How is that any different from Ms. Allen giving birth?"

"Oh, god," Mac moaned. "This isn't going to be pretty." She closed her eyes and leaned back slightly.

"Come here." Rod pulled Mac to him and kissed her forehead. "I love you." Mac snuggled down into the crook of his arm and kissed his hand lightly. She felt numb.

"I love you too…" Mac trailed off, listening to the conversation on CNN again.

"It's different because Allen was irresponsible and brought this on herself. Reagan didn't ask to be shot. Mackenzie Allen doesn't have the lifestyle to maintain an effective presidency!" Max argued.

"This pregnancy was obviously not intentional. Mackenzie Allen is not a 14-year-old high school student. She can handle this pregnancy, just like Roosevelt handled polio. She can do it!" Eleanor exclaimed. Mac closed her eyes and moaned.

"I am going to bed now." She stood up slowly. "I can't take this anymore."

"I'm sorry, hon. I'll come with you." Rod and Mac shuffled into the bedroom together. Mac removed her clothing, leaving it heaped on the floor instead of hanging it up as usual. She put on a pair of chocolate silk pajamas and crawled lifelessly into bed. Rod turned out the light and snuggled in beside her, stroking her hair. "Sleep," he said softly, stroking the side of her face gently. She obeyed him, closing her eyes and letting her mind fog as she drifted off to sleep.

--

Mac awoke very early the next morning feeling nauseous. She stood up and swooned slightly, clutching her head as she stumbled into the bathroom. She wasn't looking forward to this day in the least, for she surely would be expected to discuss the aspects of pregnancy and politics. She decided she would rather nail upholstery tacks into her gums. She brushed her teeth slowly and got dressed in a loose-fitting jacket and beige skirt. She headed out the bedroom door. Rod turned over as the door shut.

Mac walked into the kitchen and although she craved coffee, she knew because of her pregnancy, she shouldn't. She settled for a glass of pomegranate juice, one of the odd cravings that pregnancy had bestowed upon her. As she drank, she listened to the quiet hum of the refrigerator. She sighed quietly, closing her eyes and listening. She liked the serenity of the calm in the morning. She didn't feel like rowing or running this morning, she simply wanted to relax. She ate a grapefruit for breakfast and then decided to head to the Oval.

Mac couldn't help but stare out the window for a while. She loved to gaze out of her favourite window in the Oval in the morning while she still had time. She sat down at the desk and began to outline today's press conference. As soon as the clock hit 7:30, Mac called down to Kelly's office.

"Kelly Ludlow speaking," Kelly answered.

"Yes, Kelly hello. I need to run through today's press conference with you. Could you meet me in the Oval whenever you have a minute?" Mac said.

"Sure. Give me… 10 minutes?"

"Sure. See you then." Mac hung up, and soon there was a knock. "Hey, Kelly," Mac said rather informally.  
"Good morning, Ma'am." Kelly sat down on the couch with Mac. "What's up?"

"Well, I am thinking about giving you the day off," Mac started. Kelly looked confused. "I am thinking that the president needs to give the press a rundown on the politics of pregnancy."


	23. Jim & Rod's Agreement

**Thanks to my beloved editor- I really appreciate your help and ideas! This chapter is a little fixer-upper between Rod and Jim. Hope y'all enjoy it! Hugs and Kisses!**

"Mr. Gardner, Mr. Calloway is here to see you."

Jim looked up and nodded. "Send him in."

"Yes, sir."

"Good morning, Rod," Jim said, slightly confused as to why he was here.

"Could you spare me fifteen minutes sometime today?" Rod asked hesitantly.

"Surely. Would now work for you?" Jim said.

"Perfect." Rod took a seat. Jim looked expectantly at him.

"I wanted talk with you about Mac's pregnancy," Rod started slowly.

"Of course. What's on your mind?" Jim said. Rod hesitated. "Congratulations, by the way," Jim added almost as an afterthought.

"Thanks. It was rather unexpected."

Jim nodded. "How _are _you feeling about this?" His tone was almost sympathetic.

"Well, it certainly was a surprise. And the timing is not exactly idea, what with the campaign and terrorists on high…" Rod trailed off. "Of course having another child is a wonderful blessing. I couldn't be happier, really." Jim smiled slightly

"How's she doing in all of this?" Jim asked with concern.

"She's doing OK. Really overwhelmed, understandably. And those hormones…" Rod shook his head. "But I know that if anyone can handle both pregnancy and the presidency it's Mackenzie. Nobody should ever underestimate her strength."

Jim agreed with Rod's statements, "I couldn't agree more. There's no better leader or mother you could ask for." They both smiled slightly.

"Which brings me to the real reason for this meeting," Rod stated. "In order to support Mac in this situation, we are going to have to make some adjustments. I'd like to suggest that whatever grudges and grievances we may hold on each other be forgotten."

Rod looked hopefully at Jim before continuing, "Mac made the right decision in asking you to remain as Chief of Staff. I know that we got off to a rough start but I want to put that behind us. I want you to know that I'm supportive of your administration and I respect your loyalty and friendship."

Rod's honesty and chivalry surprised Jim. He knew that Rod was right and he knew that they both were to blame for the tension that had all to often over the past months that had so much control over their relationship "Thank you, Rod," Jim said quietly. "You're right. It is long past time for that we bury the hatchet. I appreciate your graciousness and I apologize for my part in this rivalry."

"I know what a difficult position you've been placed in because of your wife's presidency. You and Mac make a great team. Looking back, I suppose I felt threatened by your closeness. But I now see the positive effect your presence has on the President. She _is_ going to need both of us. What did you have in mind?"

"I don't quite know yet," Rod explained. "I'd like us to think about what adjustments–such as travel management, and efficient scheduling–we can make in this administration to try and reduce some tension. I know we're going to meet with some resistance from Mac. But it needs to be done for her health and for the well-being of the country. I think she'll take it better if we are in this together." After a moment's pause, Rod added, "She won't be too happy with me about having this conversation with you without her knowledge."

Jim laughed quietly. "You're probably right. You're also right about changes being a necessity. But you're going to have to manage _her_–make sure she eats properly and gets enough sleep, and doesn't take on as much stress. That's not going to be easy."

"I know," Rod exclaimed in mock exasperation. Then he got serious. "But it will be done." Rod stood up and reached for Jim's hand. "Thanks, Jim."

Jim grabbed Rod's hand and their eyes met. "Thank you." Rod turned to leave but before he reached the door, Jim called out, "Rod?" He turned around and Jim reassured him, "We'll make this work." Rod smiled gratefully before exiting the room.


	24. Camp David

Rod and Mac walked slowly into their bedroom in Aspen Lodge. They had just tucked Amy in bed and Becca and Horace were winding down watching a movie. Rod took Mac in his arms and kissed her. "You are amazing," he told her, "I know how hard it's been on you to pretend nothing is wrong."

She smiled. "I had a great time, Thank you for thinking about our family. Do they need us yet?"

"Yeah, they do. Why don't we get ready for bed and then we can talk. Would you like me to run you a hot bath, baby?"

"Not tonight. But I think I'll take a quick shower." Rod nodded. As Mac walked slowly into the bathroom, she turned and said, "Are you going to join me, Mr. Calloway?" Rod smiled and quickly followed.

Rod finished in the bathroom first. He dimmed the lights and brought two large glasses of ice water. He would have preferred wine but he knew that Mac couldn't have any. He thought about getting Mac a glass of milk but decided that now would not be a good time to attempt humour. He knew Mac was rightly concerned. The timing just couldn't be worse for her–both professionally and personally. At the same time, Rod couldn't help what he felt. Despite everything he was thrilled at the thought of a baby.

Rod returned to the bathroom where Mac was just finishing her nightly routine. He waited for her to finish put her hand around her shoulder. She followed him to the couch. Once they were seated he gently pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "How are you?"

"Physically or emotionally?" She asked somewhat sardonically.

"Both."

"Physically, I'm exhausted–as usual. Emotionally, I don't know. Overwhelmed, I guess. Shocked. It's surreal. I feel like time is moving on and I'm stuck in a moment… and I can't figure out how to keep going or how to make time wait for me to catch up." Mac leaned forward and Rod, as usual, met her halfway. Their foreheads touched.

"I know," he said. They remained in the position for a few minutes, tears forming in Mac's eyes.

Finally, Rod straightened and looked into Mac's eyes. He brushed her tears away. "I had some time to think today. This baby is a blessing, Mac. We have it all so good. We have 3 wonderful children and above all, we have each other." Mac smiled softly at him as he continued.

"I know that this child will make our lives better over time. And I stress that. But I also know how challenging it will be for us, especially you. Pregnancy is not necessarily a hardship, but it is difficult. Especially when you are the President of the United States. So the choice as to whether we have this child is yours. While it would break my heart if you decided you can't have this baby, I will love you and support you and be here for you."

Mackenzie stared at him incredulously with a look of disbelief. After a while she said, "You don't really think I'm considering abortion do you?" She nearly choked on her words.

"No, I don't. But I'd like to remind you that you do have a choice. But more important I want you to know that I will love this baby undividedly, and I will love you even more." Rod wanted Mac to understand what he was saying to her. But he knew it would take some time for it to sink in. As decisive as Mackenzie could be professionally, she often resisted change on a personal level–and this baby would definitely mean big changes for all of them but especially for her. Finally, Rod said, "Tell me what you're thinking."

"I just feel so confused. What's worse I feel guilty about feeling this way. I mean how can I feel this way about a baby–our child?"

Rod could feel the tension writhing in Mac's shoulders, and hear the pain in her voice. He hated seeing her this way. "Honey," he said, "don't torture yourself. You've had an exhausting day–both physically and emotionally. You've got the hardest and most intense job in the world. You love it, I know. But it required loads from you. And now that you're pregnant… I'd be worried if you weren't feeling overwhelmed! The good thing is that you don't have to decide anything tonight, tomorrow or even next week. We'll figure this out, Mac." Rod leaned into his wife and kissed her. As he did so, he could feel some of the tension leave her body. He smiled and nodded to himself.


	25. Katie Couric

As the family arrived back at the White House, Mac felt a sinking in her stomach. She didn't want to be back to the crisis already. She felt like she was moving in hyper speed. As she settled back into the Oval Office, there was a knock on the door. Mac rolled her eyes but then composed herself. She was relieved when Rod came through the door. "Hey, baby," she said softly, a smile spreading across her face.

"Hey yourself. How are you feeling today?" Rod asked, putting his arms around her shoulders and stroking her hair. She smiled.

"Fine, dear. Just fine." Mac sighed and kissed him on the forehead. "Is there something you need?"

"Actually, yes. I just got a call from NBC," Rod started rather uncomfortably. Mac was rather taken by this. "Katie Couric wants to do a prime time piece to discuss your pregnancy. She wants us to call her with a date, time and place."

"Really?" Mac said. There was nothing else that she could think of to day to this. It definitely wasn't the news she was expecting. Frankly, she was thankful for that.

"Really. And I think it would be a good idea, Mac. Katie Couric is very courteous and well-respected, not to mention the public loves her. I think it would really help your campaign."

"Is the campaign the only reason?" Mac asked slowly, staring into his eyes. He read her expression.

"No," he replied. "Of course not. The family always comes first and you know that as well as I do." Mac touched her forehead to his and their lips met lightly.

"OK." Mac smiled and turned back to her work.

March 1st rolled around rather quickly. On Mac's calendar in pink gel pen, courtesy of Amy, Katie Couric's name was written in bubble letters. Mac waited warily until 4:00pm, when Katie was scheduled to arrive. Rod waited with her, both of them antsy and anxious about the interview. Mac knew that it should be done, but that didn't make it any more comfortable.

"Mac, sweetie? Are you OK?" Rod asked, observing Mac staring out the window.

"She's here," she stated solemnly. Rod smiled and kissed Mac on the lips lightly.

"Come on, honey." Rod walked out the door. "We should go greet her," he called back. Mac wrenched herself from the spot and walked slowly out the door in exasperation. She met Katie and her cameramen in the hall.

"Madame President!" Katie exclaimed, rushing up to her and shaking her hand warmly. "It's an honour to meet you!" Mac smiled and returned her gratitude, leading her to the Oval Office. They sat down on the couch and chatted for a while pleasantly.

"OK, let's get to the questions," Katie said after making a little bit of small talk

"Alright then," Mac and Rod chimed in unison. They giggled at their uncanny similarity and then pulled themselves together for the interview.

"Let's talk about your pregnancy, Madame President," Katie started with the big issue. Mac nodded knowingly, wanting to roll her eyes but restraining herself.

"Of course," Mac said, sarcasm nipping at her pleasant tone.

"Was this pregnancy planned?" Mac and Rod both choked on the predictability, looking at each other.

Finally Rod answered with, "We understand that people are curious about the timing. It's natural to be curious. But I'm not sure that question is relevant. Whether this was planned or not doesn't change the fact that Mac is pregnant. We are choosing to view this pregnancy–challenging though it's timing may be–as a blessing. My wife and I are having another child just like millions of other couples around the world. That's it. There's nothing more to it." Mac smiled at her husband, thanking him silently for his professional answer. Katie looked unprepared for this response, but shook it off quickly.

"President Allen, how is being pregnant going to effect your daily routine as president?" Katie asked. Mac was slightly put out by this question.

"Well, aside from the fact that I eventually won't be able to tell if my shoes are matching, it shouldn't affect it at all. Millions of women work while pregnant. I've done it twice already- and so have you. It's just what women do! I have a job to do. It's a job I know I can do—pregnant or not. And it's a job I will continue to do every day to the best of my ability. Will some days be harder than others? Absolutely, but that is the way of life.." Mac was serious about this question,

"How do you feel about the political controversy brought about by your pregnancy?" Katie asked, her voice slightly sympathetic through her professionalism.

"Katie, when you're the President, what you choose to eat for breakfast creates political controversy. It's all just part of the job. Really, however, this is purely a personal matter. What any outsider might say or think doesn't matter because we're happy about this baby and so is our family." Mac had fire in her voice. Katie and Rod stared at her, taken aback by her passion. Mac smiled.

"How are you going to handle all of this?"

"We'll do what we've always done. We'll do it together with a lot of help from our family," Rod explained.

"If anything, this time around might be easier. Our other children are older. My mother lives with us and is a great help. And we both basically work from home," Mac said. Katie smiled.

After the interview, Mac and Rod sat together on the Oval Office Couch. Mac needed rest more than anything, and she had a horrible craving for chocolate chip pancakes. She rested her head against Rod's chest. "I want pancakes," she whined softly, cuddling up to him and sighing deeply.

"I don't have any, dear," he said obviously. She lifted her head and stared at him.

"Duh," she exclaimed. She laid her head back down on his chest.


	26. TwoForOne

May 21st was the last appointment of the first trimester for Rod and Mac. Unfortunately, Rod had some business to attend to, so Mac had to arrive alone and wait for Rod at the doctor's office. Mac arrived right on schedule, to Bethesda Naval Hospital escorted by a member of the secret service. Her belly had expanded quite a bit, much to Mac's displeasure, but since it was her 3rd pregnancy, her OB told her that it was to be expected.

"Good morning, President Allen," her doctor greeted her at the door.

"Good morning, doctor Harrington." Mac smiled softly, walking through the door and into the office.

"Time for an ultrasound today," Dr. Harrington said, leading Mac into the office. "Shirt off, please." Mac smiled as she unbuttoned her shirt. While it was odd to be topless with a man other than Rod, Mac trusted Dr. Harrington and didn't feel uncomfortable. Right as Mac flung her shirt off, Rod burst through the door.

"I am so sorry I'm late, Mac," Rod said, kissing her on the lips.

"It's ok, sweetheart. You're just in time for the ultrasound!" Mac lay back as Dr. Harrington squirted the gel onto her belly and turned on the ultrasound machine. Mac winced as the cold gel hit her belly. Rod kissed her forehead. Dr. Harrington rubbed the attachment around on Mac's middle, until he got a clear picture on the screen. Mac and Rod looked at each other dreamily. Dr. Harrington interrupted their thoughts.

"President Allen, Mr. Calloway, I have something very exciting to show you. Take a look." He pointed to the screen. "There's your baby," he said.

"Look, Rod! That's our child!" Mac exclaimed, her voice weepy.

"And that," Dr. Harrington pointed, "Is also your baby."

"But…" Rod nearly choked on his revelation and prayed he was wrong. "How could they both be part of the baby?"

"Oh my god." Mac was stunned. "Oh my God."

"I think you've got it, Madame President," Dr. Harrington exclaimed. "You're having twins! Congratulations!"

"Oh my god," Mac said again. Her head spun. She could clearly see two babies in the ultrasound picture. Somehow, she knew, but denial was easier to grasp. She began to breathe faster. "You're serious."

"Indeed, President Allen. You are going to be the proud mother of two little bundles of joy!" Mac coughed slightly, as if choking on her emotions. Rod stared at her.

"Um, Dr. Harrington?" Rod asked quietly. "Can I have a moment alone with my wife?" Dr. Harrington nodded and left the room smiling. As soon as he was gone, Mac burst into tears.

"What are we going to do?!" Mac asked in panic. "One kid was hard enough… but two? Two? There's no way!" Mac wailed, completely overwhelmed. "I knew this was going to happen, I don't know why I didn't say something earlier," she sniffed. She put her shirt back on and cried, putting her hands on her belly and rubbing softly.

"Mac. Stop it. If we can do one, we can do two!" Although Rod didn't sound so sure of himself, he wanted Mac to know that she had his support in this.

Mac sniffed again. "Really?" she asked. "You mean it?"

"Of course I mean it, Mac!" Rod exclaimed. "I will love these kids unconditionally. Problems or not, we can do this. You are the president. Pull yourself together." He kissed her passionately, and then smiled jokingly. "Well, honey, we rolled doubles again. Poor Amy. She was so looking forward to evening up the numbers. Now… she's destined always to be the only member of the minority party!" Mac laughed and kissed him again.

**Alrighty, everyone, only like 4 weeks left of school, so I've got some work to do. As soon as I get all perfect with my work and such, and am not so busy, I promise more updates, but until then, you'll just have to read this and be satisfied. Sorry!!! Hugs and Kisses, all!**


	27. Bad Press

**A/N: Oh my god. Why didn't someone light a fire under my butt sooner! Good God I haven't updated in like 6 months! There's been about 6 kajillion things to worry about, changing houses, changing SCHOOLS, all that jazz. I'm surprised I survived. I apologize for all of you who waited so long for this… I feel like a total loser for not having this up sooner! Let the good times roll!**

Mac burst into the Oval Office with a scowl on her face. She was in a particularly bad mood, having missed breakfast with the family. She was feeling very coffee deprived and put out as she sat down at her desk behind a mound of papers and folders to look over. She had just put on her reading glasses when Vince knocked on the door with a stack of magazines in his arms. Mac clenched her teeth.

"Madame President?" Vince stuttered, not wanting to upset her.

"Yes, Vince?" she responded calmly.

"Er, Madame… President," he fumbled.

"_Yes, _Vince."

"Madame President, I…" Vince hesitated.

"WHAT!" Mac raised her voice, glaring at him expectantly.

"I just thought you'd want to see these," Vince whimpered, setting a stack of tabloid magazines down in front of her and backing away. Mac glanced down at the magazines and was shocked to see a picture of herself at a press conference. The headline read, "The Nation's First!" Mac felt sick to her stomach immediately. She flipped to the next magazine. "President Mommy!" Mac didn't even have it in her to look at the rest. She shoved them aside and looked up at Vince.

"Why the hell did you think that?" she deadpanned. Vince looked terrified and left promptly. Mac sighed and turned back to her work, but not before shoving the pile of magazines off the other side of her desk onto the floor. She worked for a few minutes longer before her head began to ache. She sighed and rubbed her temples slowly. Her head throbbed harder and harder, making her feel weak and dizzy. Mac laid her head down on her desk and moaned. There was another knock at the door.

"Madame President?" It was Jim. Mac lifted her head and stared with glazed eyes at her Chief of Staff. "Ma'am, are you OK?" Mac sighed deeply.

"I'm fine, Jim. Fine. I just have a headache." Mac attempted to smile.

"Ma'am, If I may, you don't look very well. Would you like me to call the doctor?" Jim asked, approaching the President.

"No, I told you, it's just a headache. I'll be fine." Mac crossed her arms. Jim looked at her. Mac went back to her work, but then involuntarily lowered her head and moaned. Her teeth clenched in a pained grimace.

"Ma'am, I'm calling the first Gentleman. You will be escorted to Bethesda."

"Jim, NO." Mac began to stand, but as she put weight on her long legs, her knees buckled. She grabbed onto the desk for support. Jim turned immediately and left, calling for Vince to ready the motorcade. Mac looked helpless. Rod walked quickly into the room.

"Honey, what's the matter?" Rod walked over to her. Mac took a step towards him and her knees caved.

"Rod!" she shrieked as she collapsed into a leggy heap on the floor. She blacked out before she even hit the carpet.

Mac opened her eyes and glanced around in panic as she surveyed her surroundings. She quickly recognized her surroundings as the inside of the motorcade ambulance. She began to panic even more. She sat up quickly, instantly wishing she hadn't. Rod noticed immediately, and nearly tackled hr in relief. "You scared me to death!" he exclaimed, kissing her passionately. Her eyes widened, but she quickly gave in and melted into his kiss.

"I feel much better," Mac said truthfully. Her head wasn't throbbing anymore, and aside from sitting up, she felt fine.

"Sure," Rod said, smiling. Mac furrowed eyebrows. "Of course you do."

"Really!" she exclaimed in frustration. Her lips formed a pout.

"Madame President," the paramedic said, "with all due respect, your husband has the right idea. After that, you really need to see your doctor."

"I know," Mac huffed. Rod stroked her cheek.

"You need to ride in a wheel chair, just as a precaution. Don't try and fight it, Mac, just go with it. I know you think you're OK, but please just suck it up," Rod rambled.

"What makes you think I'd fight it?" Mac asked. Rod just looked at her with a smirk. The ambulance stopped and the doors opened. Mac reluctantly sat in a wheel chair and was met by Jim, Kelly, Dickie, and lots of screaming reporters. Mac looked panicked as cameras flashed in her eyes.

"What is the press doing here!" Mac and Kelly exclaimed at the same time, both with dread lacing their voices.

"The press isn't allowed on military property without authorization," Kelly exclaimed.

"Not to mention what bad press this is," Dickie pointed out.

"Dickie," Kelly scolded. He went on.

"Not only is our female president pregnant, but now she's in a wheel chair! People don't want to see their leader weakened with a disability."

"Pregnancy is not a disability, Dickie." Kelly and Mac chided him in unison again, but Kelly's tone was outraged while Mac's was a deadpan.

"With all due respect, Madame President, this is terrible for your image. You want to look strong. Nobody respects their leader if she's weak." By now, they had reached the doors. Mac stood up, towering nearly a head higher than Dickie, who was standing off the curb. Dickie couldn't help but scan Mackenzie in awe. She was a beautiful woman. Dickie's eyes crawled from Mac's strong, lean, endless legs, poised in her deadly narrow, navy stiletto pumps that matched her commandingly crisp navy suit, to her luscious hips. He gaped at her figure, from her slowly expanding waist hidden beneath her trim suit coat, to her perfect breasts that were newly large and gently exposed below the neckline of her unbuttoned white blouse. Her neck was held poised and draped with a string of regal white pearls. Her lush lips were pressed together in displeasure, and her creamy flawless skin was framed by her neatly styled auburn tresses. Dickie gulped when he met her hardcore espresso eyes.

"Mr. McDonald, I believe the only person that doesn't respect his leader because she is expecting is you." With that, Mac took Rod's hand and together they walked leisurely into the hospital. Dickie couldn't stop gaping.

"Madame President," Dr. Harrington said, "What have you eaten today?"

"Nothing," Mac mumbled.

"Ms. Allen, you are sharing your very stressed out body with two other lives now. You cannot afford to skip any meal. Ever." Mac looked at him and nodded.

"I know, I was behind schedule today," she defended lamely.

"What caused your fainting spell was a combination of your hormone levels and your metabolism fluctuating rapidly. With all the stress your body is under, I'm not the least bit surprised, although I am concerned. Madame President, you need to take better care of yourself during pregnancy."

"I know, I'm sorry," Mac said. She sighed.

"There is no immediate concern for your health right now, but just to be safe, let's examine your cervix position." Mac sighed in dread and nodded. She removed her clothing and put on a hospital gown. As Dr. Harrington examined her, Rod stood behind him, watching, with a cocky grin on his face. Mac shot him her trademark "_You'd better watch yourself, mister!" _look. He grinned at her.

"Everything looks to be going smoothly," Dr. Harrington said, removing his gloves and nearly backing into Rod, who grinned sheepishly. "Pardon me, Mr. Calloway. You really need to get enough nutrients, Ms. Allen. I can't stress that enough." Mac nodded as she put on her clothing. As she was ready, there was a knock at the door. It was Kelly.

"Pardon me, Madame President, Nathan Templeton was here touring the facility for his campaign, speaking about healthcare. That said, we sort of owe the press a statement," Kelly expected. Mac smiled.

"Looks like we stole his press again," she said with pleasure in her voice. She placed her interlaced fingers over her abdomen. Kelly smiled.

"Dr. Harrington? Would you be willing to give a statement to the press?"

"I'd be honoured, Ms. Ludlow." Dr. Harrington followed them outside to where the press was waiting.

"Is everything alright, Ma'am?" Kelly asked Mac as Dr. Harrington approached the microphones.

"It's fine, Kelly. No more skipping breakfast, though," Mac said, then turning her attention to Dr. Harrington at the makeshift podium. Mac saw Nathan standing off to the side looking dejected. She couldn't say why it made her so happy, but stealing Nathan's thunder was more of a thrill than ever. She shook her head and caught Dr. Harrington in mid sentence.

"…is not uncommon in women expecting twins." Mac's eyes widened as the press exploded with questions.

"Twins!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Oh shit," Mac muttered.

"Twins, Ma'am?" Jim asked in an awkward voice.

"Did I say something I shouldn't have?" Dr. Harrington asked.

"It's fine," Mac said. "Damn, talk about bad press," she sighed, approaching the podium.

**So… what'd you think? Worth the wait? I live for your reviews, ladies and gents! Indulge me, please! And maybe I'll have another chapter sooner than the last time! Thanks to all my loyal fans! Hugs and Kisses all!**


	28. Amy's Addition

**OK, so my computer hates me. I'm not dead, I haven't given up, I've just been insanely busy and Fanfiction decided to up and stop letting me post new chappies. However, the issue seems to be resolved, so onward! I am SO sorry that this has taken so long! Thanks for waiting. Here's a cute fluffy little chapter to balance out for what I have planned next! –dramatic music- OK, so R&R, s'il vous plaît!**

"What is it?" Amy asked excitedly, shaking the small box. She looked at her parents expectantly, who were sitting across from her in the limousine. Mac smiled warmly.

"Just open it, baby!" she exclaimed, excitement gushing from her voice. Amy smiled and looked to Mac the happiest she had been since the repercussions of the unexpected announcement of her twins. That is, the second set. Amy had taken the news roughly, crying for hours and barely eating anything, even ice cream. Mac knew something had to be done to show her that they still loved her… even if that meant bribing her.

Amy tore the shiny paper orange and pink paper off the package and tossed it aside. She opened the box and pulled out a collar spangled with red, white and blue designs. She cocked her head to the side slightly. "This is a dog collar," she said, puzzled.

"Yes it is," Rod said, a beam spreading across his face.

"But… why?" Amy asked, a sparkle of realization appearing in her eyes.

"Oh, of course. That's right… we need a dog to have a dog collar…" Mac feigned. Before she could even finish her prepared act, Amy had sprung from her seat and attacked her with a ferocious hug.

"You mean it mommy? A puppy?! Daddy, is she telling the truth?"

"Of course I'm telling the truth," Mac laughed as she kissed her daughter on the top of her head and readjusted her to a more comfortable position across her abdomen.

"She's serious. It's for real," Rod added. Amy shoved off of Mac, who let out a groan of discomfort, and catapulted into her father's arms. Mac smiled softly as she rubbed her belly soothingly and kissed Rod's cheek. The limo stopped at the Washington D.C. area Humane Society. Amy shot out of the car before they could go over ground rules.

"Wait a minute, Amy Calloway," Mac said, maternally restraining her daughter. "Rules." Mac smiled to the press that was gathered outside, then turned back to Amy. "Number one. This is your puppy, but we have to approve the one you choose. I will not have a poodle running around in the White House!" Mac smiled and winked at Amy, who winked unsuccessfully back. Mac chuckled. "Number two. You get to name the puppy. Not Becca or Horace, or even Daddy." Mac smirked at Rod. "Three. Treat the puppies kindly. Four- this is the most important rule of all- you can only have one!"  
"OK, OK," Amy whined, grabbing Mac's hand and dragging her towards the door. Once inside the doors, they followed the signs to the dog section of the building and entered through the sliding doors into a large room lined with kennels. Barking filled their ears and Amy giggled happily as a graying dachshund licked her fingers excitedly. Amy trotted happily as Rod filled out the paperwork required for adoption and Mac walked along with Amy.

"Look at this one!" Amy exclaimed, pointing to a husky in a large cage. The dog stood up and barked at the sight of Amy, its tail wagging wildly. Amy looked at Mac and said, "Too loud." Mac smiled and nodded.

Amy, Mac, or the both of them together had rejected a lab, a German Shepard (Mac thought it was inappropriate for a German-named dog to live in the white house), a beagle, two Chihuahuas, a boxer, and a collie. Finally, Mac came to a kennel that held a beautiful Border collie puppy.

"Oh, Amy," Mac sighed with infatuation, "Look at this one!" At the same time, Amy had stumbled across a golden retriever puppy who was licking her fingers.

"Mommy! Look at him!" Amy called. Mac looked over at the puppy Amy was talking about as Amy looked at Mac's puppy. Amy and Mac looked at each other.

"What about rule number four, mommy?" Amy said with disappointment.

"Well… keep looking at them… I'm going to go talk to daddy." Mac stood and left to talk with Rod, while Amy stroked the Border collie's ears. The puppy licked Amy's hand and Amy was in love immediately. It was perfect; a boy dog and a girl dog! They could be brother and sister! But mommy said…

"Amy," Mac bent down to talk to her. "We've decided that we don't remember any rule number four…" Mac was smothered in another hug.

"You mean it?! Can I get them both? Oh mommy they're perfect! I've even got names for them! The boy one is Sam and the girl one is Eleanor!" Mac's heart melted- she even gave them political names!

"That sounds perfect, baby. Let's take them home."

**So?! How was it?! I am so elated… I can finally update again! YESSS! With the aide of 2 cream soda Dum-Dums, I finally finished this chapter, a Psyche outline, and Surrealism story in Spanish. Whoa… It's like caffeine has a whole new level! shut up Theo. I hope I'll have another chappie done soon… after my journalism stories are done.** **R&R, guys and Dolls! You know I live for it!**


	29. When You Least Expect It

**Let's see how much melodrama Theo can fit into one single fanfic…**

He knew that she didn't know; he could tell by the way she looked at him. If she knew how he felt about her (but how could she not?!) she wouldn't have looked at him that way. She was oblivious to his crushing infatuation, his obsession over her. His skin grew hot with the thought of her. His heart belonged to her, but her heart belonged to someone else. And that was the worst pain one can ever know.

Jim watched from his position down the hall from her, his eyes shifting from Mackenzie to Rod back to Mackenzie. His eyes lingered on her belly, on the growing lives inside of her. He felt his face grow warm with envy, with longing. He watched as they said their goodbyes and walked past the two towards his office. He watched as Mac kissed Rod lightly on the cheek affectionately. He walked past, shaking the image from his head.

"Jim!" Mac called to him. "Wait. There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about." Jim's heart dropped into his abdomen. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes Ma'am?" Jim answered, disguising his agonizing discomfort.

"Are you… OK?" Mac asked, her eyes filled to the brim with genuinely maternal care.

"Of course, Madame President. I'm fine." Jim cringed internally, not wanting to lie to such a perfect, beautiful creature.

"You know that if there's anything you wish to talk about…" Mac began.

"I know, Ma'am. Thank you." Jim retreated to his office, leaving Mac with a sinking feeling in her chest. Jim shut his door and pulled out some official stationary, upon which he began to scrawl precise words. His heart, not his brain, controlled the ink that filled the paper. He couldn't think… he felt too much to think.

A while later, Mac sat in her office unable to concentrate. Her body simply wouldn't let her. She had forgotten the feeling of movement inside her body. Suddenly, her hands on her belly felt a kick. Her eyes lit up and a brilliant, motherly smile spread across her lips. She pressed again and felt another kick. She let out a small gasp of excitement.

In the hall, Jim let took a deep breath and knocked. Mac looked up. "Come in," she called, unable to wipe the smile off of her face. Jim dragged himself into the room.

"Jim!" Mac exclaimed. "Come here!" She pulled him to her and put his hand on her belly. "Do you feel it?" Jim forced a watery smile and nodded.

"That's amazing, Ma'am," Jim said softly. He savoured the moment of contact with her body. He finally pulled his hand away and took a deep breath.

"Madame President," he started. Mac felt dread wash over her, from the staunchness of formal address. "I request your permission for my immediate resignation." He held out the envelope, which was damp with his nervous sweat.

"But… Jim…" Mac stood up and touched Jim's shoulder. Jim cut her off, crushing his lips into hers in a passionate bruising kiss. His hands ran through her hair as he stretched her body over her desk. He let his hands linger on her cheek before dropping the envelope onto her desk.

"Mackenzie, I'm sorry." The lack of formality here cut her like a knife. Her eyes widened as she watched him flee from the room with a granite resolution. Tears filled her eyes, wondering what could possibly be done. Her fingers trembled as she opened the envelope and pulled out the piece of stationary. Her eyes scanned it, although the words were blurred through her tears. She didn't want to read it… she knew what it said. Her fingers flicked at the edges of the paper. The edge of the paper sliced her finger and blood began to trickle from the cut… and Mac began to cry even harder.

**Well… this is a two part drama… I hope I can get the next part up quicker than this one… sorry for the long waits… thanks for your patience!**


	30. Numb

She didn't feel herself stand. She couldn't feel her feet skim the floor. All she could feel was the pounding of her heart. She couldn't feel her hands clutch the handles on the door.

She ran. She ran as hard as she could through the halls. She collided with Kelly and the heel on her stiletto snapped as she fought to keep running. Kelly caught her.

"Madame President! Are you OK?" Kelly asked as Mac freed herself from Kelly's grip.

"Jim," Mac said. "I have to get to Jim." Kelly sensed the urgency in Mac's voice. She had ditched her shoes and was running as fast as she could through the hall to Jim's office. Kelly ran after her.

She didn't feel her feet hit the floor. She didn't feel her palms begin to sweat. All she could feel was her pulse racing.

Mac got to the door of Jim's office. It was locked as she tried the handle. "Fuck!" Mac exclaimed as she slammed her body into the door. "Jim!" she yelled furiously. "Jim, open up. Open your damn door!" Kelly watched helplessly as Mac slammed herself into the door again and it gave way to her force.

She couldn't feel the throbbing in her shoulder. She couldn't feel the ache of her back. All she could feel was the dread creeping up her spine.

"Oh my God." Kelly rushed into the room and went straight to Jim's lifeless body. Mac went in after her, checking Jim's wrist for a pulse. A thin trickle of blood ran from the corner of his lips. His skin was cool. Pills were scattered about on his desk, a bottle of water was overturned onto a stack of papers.

Kelly shrieked with horror and began to sob, falling. Mac caught her in her arms and lowered them both to the floor where Kelly sobbed into Mac's chest.

She couldn't feel Kelly's tears wetting her blouse. She couldn't feel Kelly breathing. All she could feel was the fury, the guilt, and the pain for what she had lost.

**Sorry it's so short… I hope I can get another chapter up soon. I have no time to write anymore! –tear– Let me know what you think… I live for reviews… And let me know if you have any suggestions!**


	31. Shattered

**A/N: So sorry I can't make time… I'm sick that this took me so damn long! Enjoy.**

Mackenzie Allen was broken.

She couldn't seem to stop the tears from falling. She was so stricken with so many feelings that she was physically ill. The pain in her chest was enormous. Mac was pale. Not her normal porcelain colour, but genuinely, sickly pale. She could hardly distinguish all of the feelings ricocheting through her mind at once.

First was overwhelming grief. She couldn't bear the thought that she would never have him back. There was no bringing him back; he was gone. Never again would she ask him a favour, confide in him, ask him for advice. She was overwhelmed that she hardly had time to mourn for the loss of her friend on top of that.

Next was guilt. It was she, Mackenzie Allen, President of the United States of America that he had fallen for. It was she who caused him so much agony without meaning to, without knowing that every smile was torture. Did he just want to sleep with her? Mac considered that she would have slept with him any number of times if she knew this would happen. That was a lie, however; she knew she wouldn't, and that fact made her feel even worse. She felt guilty that she hadn't felt the same way about him as he had felt about her. She felt guilty fir being oblivious to his total infatuation.

Third, she felt anger. She was furious at him for making her cry, for plaguing her with so much pain and guilt. She was angry that she had so much to deal with, that she was coming under fire for all of this chaos. She was angry for all of the complications he had caused, and she was pissed that she had to find a new chief of staff. She was angry that he did this to himself and to her.

Rod wouldn't let go of her, sitting with her head on his chest, his arms wrapped around her. He hated to see her like this, that bastard! He hated Jim for breaking Mackenzie, for splitting her wide open. She cried until her body was so exhausted that she couldn't hold herself up. She felt so weak and pathetic, her tears blurring her eyeliner and turning her black coat collar shiny and wet.

The stress. The pressure. The hormones… all mixed up… one ingredient after the next for perfect disaster. All because of him, this whole fucking mess because of him… her façade was cracking, her life was crumbling. Rod was trying, bless his heart, to glue the pieces back together, but she was more than a hopeless mess. She was more that just miserable.

Mackenzie Allen wasn't just broken… she was shattered.


	32. Chief of Staff

**A/N: Who saw THIS one coming? REVIEWS PLEASE! . **

"I'm sorry, what?" Kelly stammered, looking at Mac incredulously.

"I want you to be my chief of staff." Mac looked at Kelly seriously, her eyes unreadable. Kelly was half thinking that this was some sort of joke.

"You're joking, right?"

"I'm serious, Kelly. I want you to be my chief of staff."

"But… why?" Kelly was caught off guard completely. Her mouth hung open, her brow knotted in disbelief.

"I trust you. You know this administration better than anyone else here. You're the woman for the job, Kelly. I want YOU." Mac looked at her with steel gaze. She was totally serious.

"But what about Rod?" Kelly asked. "Shouldn't he be your Chief of Staff?"

"No. He's my husband. It's best not to mix business with pleasure, am I right?" Mac said, arching an eyebrow with a hint of amusement. "I want you, Kelly. You're my choice."  
"Ma'am, with all due respect, I'm just a press secretary."

"The _White House_ press secretary," Mac pointed out.

"Still, I don't think I'm qualified for this job."

"Kelly. I wouldn't ask you to do this if I didn't think you could handle it." Mac looked at Kelly deeply, as Kelly considered for a second.

"May I… er… May I have some time to think it over?" Kelly asked, grimacing slightly.

"Of course, Kelly. I don't mean to rush you… it's just that a President needs her Chief of Staff. If you could get back to me as soon as you can…" Mac smiled softly at Kelly.

"Of course, Ma'am. I'll get back to you at the end of the day. I'm just not sure I'm the person for the job." Kelly nodded.

"Take until tomorrow to think about it," Mac said. "And Kelly? I'm sure." Kelly nodded and left. Vince came up to her as she left the Oval Office.

"What was THAT about?" he asked expectantly.

"Um…" Kelly considered not telling him, but she couldn't resist even though she knew she should keep Mac's offer confidential. "The President just asked me to be her Chief of Staff."

"Has she lost her mind?" Vince laughed.

"Hey!" Kelly said, offended. "I could do it if I wanted to…"

"Sorry, Kel… do you want the job?"

"Well… I don't know… I don't know if I'm qualified."

"Sure you are. What matters is that you feel confident in yourself." Vince smiled.

"Did you get that off of your inspirational quotes calendar today?" Kelly asked sarcastically.

"No… last week sometime…"

xXx

"Aw, baby, can't it wait?" Rod whined, kissing Mac's neck.

"No, Rod, it really can't wait. I have to talk to you. As much as I want to, this is more important." Mac looked at him seriously.

"You sure know how to ruin a mood, Madame President," Rod teased, kissing her deeply. Mac broke the kiss.

"Seriously. Rod. Listen. I offered Kelly my Chief of Staff position."

"You what?" Rod said flatly.

"Oh, Rod, I'm so sorry I didn't talk to you about this before hand… I should have, I know that. It's just… I think she's the right person and I know you want to be home with the kids when they're born, and you couldn't do that as my Chief of Staff and I know how important this is to you, but…"

"Mackenzie. You seriously thought I couldn't handle being rejected again?" Rod said, deflecting the blow.

"Well… I…" Mac stammered.

"Listen. Mac. It's not a big deal. You could have talked to me… you probably should have… but I understand completely. In fact, I agree with you," Rod said, kissing her cheek as they crawled into bed.

"Oh, Rod, thank you for understanding…" Mac said, relief washing over her.

"Besides, a President shouldn't sleep with her Chief of Staff… and I couldn't bear the thought of that…" Rod said, kissing her lips as he straddled her. Mac smiled.

xXx

"Ma'am?" Kelly knocked on the door, peeking in.

"Come in, Kelly," Mac said, her heart skipping a beat. "Have you made your decision?"

"Yes ma'am, but I have to ask you one more time. Are you sure that I'm the one you want?"

"Yes, Kelly. I'm sure."

"Well then of course I'll do it, Ma'am. I'd be honoured." Mac was so relieved that she couldn't help but hug Kelly.

"I'm so glad to hear that." She let go of Kelly. "Today will just be sort of a walk through. Tomorrow you get into the full swing of things, OK?"

"Sure, Ma'am. But may I ask? Who are you thinking about for new press sec?" There was a knock at the door.

"Madame President?" Dickie McDonald stuck his head in. "May I talk to you?" Mac looked at Kelly a smiled slyly.

**A/N: I know y'all hate cliffhangers… but you're just lucky I haven't given up on this story yet! Reviews, please! They keep my muse alive!**


	33. Full Plate

**A/N: According to reviews, I'm a hilarious box full of surprises. Well, thank you darlin'(s). I appreciate feedback!!! Keep it comin'! This is kind of a difficult story to write, trying to get it all correct and whatnot… Thank god for Aaron Sorkin:**

Dickie shook his head vigorously. "Absolutely not. This is going to look horrible for you, Ma'am. You're going to look like a weak, indecisive…"

"Woman," Kelly and Mac finished. Mac rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to look even worse if I don't have a press secretary, Mr. McDonald. So I am asking you as the president of the United States… to fill in just for a little while, through this transition period if you will, while I work on finding a new one. Otherwise I think you'll have a lot of work to do… I'm already the woman who practically killed off her own Chief of Staff…"

"Now wait a minute…" Kelly started to defend her, but Mac held up a hand.

"All I need is to look like I don't know how to handle myself after a tragedy. Am I right?" Mac looked at him, stone cold. Dickie merely nodded. "Good. You may go." Dickie left, forgetting what it was that he had planned to talk to the president about. It seemed less than important now.

"Kelly, dear, we need to talk about a new press secretary. I want you and Vince to set up a meeting with any candidates you see fit. I'm leaving this up to you, Kelly, is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. You know a good one when you see one, I expect. I have an appointment that I have to get to." Mac smiled at her and left promptly, leaving Kelly still trying to swallow the situation.

"Hey, kiddo," Rod said, just coming to retrieve her.

"Hey yourself. Are you ready to go?" Mac kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Yep. And you?"

"Ready, hon. We're already a little late…"

xXx

They arrived at Bethesda right on time. Mac and Rod held hands as they walked in together. Dr. Harrington greeted them at the door.

"Good day, Madame President, Mr. Calloway," he said.

"Hello, Dr. Harrington," Mac and Rod said in unison.

"Are we ready?" Mac had always had an issue with people asking questions like this in first person… she always wanted to proclaim that she was ready, but wasn't sure if they were ready.

She managed to control her impulse and simply say, "Yes," with a polite smile.

First off in the appointment was another ultrasound to make sure the twins were doing well after Mac's situation a few weeks ago. "Everything looks to be going smoothly, Madame President. Would you like to know the sexes of your babies?" Mac looked at Rod. Rod looked at Mac.

"Yes," they said in unison. Mac smiled giddily.

"You'll have a boy and a girl."

"Oh, Rod," Mac said, her eyes welling up. Rod rolled his eyes and kissed her. She kissed him back.

"Now, President Allen, we need to talk about your Presidential duties and how they might effect your pregnancy."

"Ok," Mac said, silently cursing to herself as she anticipated what he would say.

"First, let's just go through some questions, alright? How is your sex drive?"

"Excuse me?"

"How is your sex drive?"

"What has that got to do with my presidency?" Mac asked in discomfort.

"It's just a question, Madame President. If you'd feel more comfortable…"

"No, it's fine, really. I'm sorry. My sex drive has not gone away."

"Has it increased at all?"

"Actually," Mac burst into giggles.

"That's a yes," Rod said, attempting to control his smirk.

"OK… Weight gain?"

"Yes."

"Good. Appetite decrease?"

"Not at all."

"Wonderful. And pain or discomfort anywhere?"

"No."

"Great. Now, we should talk about travel."

"Ok," Mac said, thinking, _Aw shit._

"Because you are carrying twins at a risky age, you ideally would refrain from any travel," Dr. Harrington began.

"But…"

"I realize that your job does not allow for this situation, so I'm just going to ask that you refrain from air-travel for the last 2 months of your pregnancy. OK?"

"I think I can do that."

"And during long road trips, assuming you take some, I will require that you stop every 2 hours or so to stretch your legs, to prevent the risk of pelvic or leg clotting."

"I can handle that."

"Stay hydrated. I want you drinking 2 liters of water every day."

"OK."

"And when you near the end of your pregnancy, I am anticipating bed-rest will be necessary."

"What?!" Mac exclaimed.

"We'll cross that road when we come to it, honey," Rod said stroking her hair. "As of now, you've got yourself a lot on your plate."

"That's the spirit, Mr. Calloway." Mac rolled her eyes.

**A/N: Ok, this chapter sucked a little… I'm not really a fan… it's totally random and thrown together. But I need a transition point, so here it is, I guess. Check out how quick that update was! YAY! Reviews, please!**


	34. Double or Nothing

**A/N: Mac-Rod-Lovin' is what I'm feelin' today. Interviews later. Sex now. Yay sex! I find nothing more erotic than a good back-rub. Who's with me? Reviews please!**

"I know you want it, Mac. So just lay down!" Rod said, kissing Mac's lips tenderly and easing her onto the bed. He took her clothing off slowly, one piece at a time. Mac groaned slightly, feeling his warm hands on her cool flesh. "Down," he commanded into her neck, kissing her. She laid facedown on the bed, pillows beneath her breasts and her hips.

"I love you, Rod," Mac whispered. Rod leaned down and kissed the back of her neck in response. He felt her shoulders tense to his kiss, and his hands replaced his lips. His palms stroked her back in all the right places, working out the tight knots that stress and pregnancy had caused. "Mmmph," Mac moaned in pleasure. "Oh Rod, that's good."

"Shhh." Rod lingered on her shoulders. "Relax, Madame President. Stop thinking." She relaxed. There was something about the way Rod used her formal title that turned her on. She found it irresistibly erotic. His hands pleasured her gently, massaging her deeply. Mac's eyes began to roll and she felt slightly on the verge of drooling. She smiled, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. "Attagirl," Rod whispered.

She was satisfied with her massage now, but she was far from satisfied. She rolled over. "Rod," she whispered, smiling in coyness. "Make love to me." Now it was Rod's mouth that was watering… Mac had herself displayed tantalizingly on a heap of pillows, giving her husband her best "Come and get me," grin. Rod crawled up the bed to her and gave her an amatory kiss. He was paralyzed with desire as she removed his undershirt and boxers from his rigid body. He kissed her belly softly, again and again, worshiping her body.

Chills radiated down Mac's spine as she pulled him into a close embrace. Love surged through her body. He smiled at her and whispered, "I love you, Mackenzie."

"Do you?" she asked with a smile.

"I really, really do," he professed, kissing her.

"Prove it." Mac knew that he couldn't resist the challenge.

"You asked for it," he laughed softly, pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss. She returned it, forcing it even deeper.

"I'll bet you five dollars that I can make you scream like a little girl," he whispered into her ear."

"You're on," she smiled. He propped her up on her pillows, showcasing her for his enjoyment. He shook his head with a smile; baffled at how he could love a woman so much, how she could be so beautiful. Their legs were intertwined, their arms wrapped around one another. Mac gave him an exquisite smile. He couldn't resist her any longer.

He entered her slowly, her lips parted with a sigh. She wrapped her legs around him; her flexibility was mind-blowing. Her breathing was deep as he slowly pleasured her, torturing her. She wanted it more and more; he gave it up on his own accord. He nuzzled her neck as he slowly thrust into her.

"Oh, yes, Mr. Calloway," she whispered seductively, her voice breathless. They gently made love, passionate and slow. They knew each other's bodies all too well. Mac grew closer as Rod grew closer. He kissed her swollen breast gently, inciting an arch of Mac's back. Slowly and steadily, they both brought on one another's orgasm. Mac screamed loudly, letting go of everything she was holding on to. She let out another little falsetto scream before she collapsed onto her heap of pillows. Rod's warmth was comforting to her as she curled up next to him.

"Do you believe me now?" Rod asked her, stroking her hair.

"I do," she said, her head on his chest.

"Now, Madame President, I believe you owe me five dollars," Rod said, holding out his hand. Mac took his hand and turned over, looking him straight in the eye.

"Double or Nothing."


	35. Interview

**A/N: Lucky you… two chapters at once!!! Thanks, Mac!**

"We need to talk about elections, Ma'am." Dickie's face was stern and serious… as serious as it could be, anyway.

"So talk." Despite the stern and serious look on his face, Mac was irritated that he had disrupted one of the precious few moments she had alone in her office. "Shouldn't you be overseeing the interviews for the new Press Secretary?" she added, hoping to get rid of him quickly. However, when he took a seat in front of her desk, she recognized that she was not going to be so lucky.

"Ma'am, you can survive without a press secretary for now."

Mac looked at him in careful consideration, sitting behind her desk. She regarded him with her usual coolness, sitting with her arms and legs crossed, leaning back leisurely in her chair. "I can survive without you, too," she pointed out in a deadpan.

"Madame President, please. Your approval ratings are…"

"Good. Excuse me if I'm right, Dickie, but they're the highest they've been."

"You've done your homework," Dickie said, caught off-guard. "But if I may say, Ma'am, your over 65's have dropped significantly since the incident with Jim…"

"Incident, Dickie?" Mac was really beginning to get miffed with him.

"Dickie, they have no idea what the hell was going on. And as if I had any control over what senior citizens think…" Mac struggled to stay politically correct in arguing her point. _Most of them can't even get to the polls anyway! _She thought to herself as her eyes narrowed into a caustic glare.

"I'm just stating the facts, Madame President," Dickie started.

"Well _stop,_ Dickie. I know the facts. I don't need to hear them from someone who considers Mr. Gardener's death "an incident." Obviously you aren't considering _the facts,_ as you put it so thoughtfully. You have no business telling me how Jim's death should effect me, do you understand?" Mac hissed, her eyes like razors. She hadn't realized that she had stood up and was now towering over him in a very intimidating manner.

"Ma'am, I…" Dickie started to say defensively.

"Yeah, yeah, don't shoot the messenger…" Mac said, motioning for him to stand. "Dickie, walk with me." Mac left the room at a brisk pace, Dickie following behind her. "Now, Mr. McDonald. I have quite a few things I need to get straight before I can talk to you about electoral strategies and whatnot, OK?" Mac stopped outside the pressroom.

Dickie stared at her.

"Go on, get in there and interview," Mac said, gesturing at the door. Dickie looked as though he was going to protest. "No. GO." Mac opened the door and with as much self control as she could gather, resisted giving him a shove inside with her foot. "We'll talk more about this later," Mac smiled triumphantly and closed the door behind Dickie. She walked away, shaking her head.

Dickie was startled by the blonde at the podium. She was… short. And very pretty.

"Nice of you to join us, Dickie," Kelly said in slight disgust. "This is Elizabeth Scott."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Scott," Dickie said.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Mc. Donald… and it's Ms. I'm not married."

"My apologies, Ms. Scott," Dickie said. As his heart leapt, Kelly gave him a look.

Vince, who was sitting next to Kelly, also gave him a look while Charlie, who was also present, smirked. Dickie decided that the best way to be professional was to not speak anymore. He wondered if she was taken…

"Could you give us a run down of your prior experience, Ms. Scott?" Kelly said, scanning her résumé.

"Of course. I was the head speechwriter for the Thomas campaign in his race for the Senate, which ended up going very well. After he was elected, I resigned to take a job as NBC's Press Secretary. Those are just two of my recent jobs."

"Where did you go to college?" Kelly asked.

"Stanford," Elizabeth replied.

"Good school," Kelly smiled.

"Oh, you're THE Kelly Ludlow, of course! You're a legend! I can't believe that I never made the connection"

"That's me," Kelly smiled. "Anyway…"

xXx

After the interview, Kelly approached Dickie. "What do you think of her?"

"I think she'd be good…"

"I mean as a press secretary, Dickie. Not in bed," Kelly said sarcastically.

"I meant as a press secretary. Jesus, Kelly." Dickie threw up his hands in frustration, glaring at her.

"Are you just mad because the President wouldn't talk to you?" Kelly asked with a satisfied smirk.

"No," Dickie snapped defensively.

"I hate to say 'I toldja so…' but…"

"I liked her, I thought she was a good candidate, OK?"

"How would she affect our approval ratings?" Kelly mocked.

"Well…" Dickie cocked his head thoughtfully.

"It's called sarcasm, Dickie," Kelly said as she walked into her office and shut the door.

"Sheesh," Dickie muttered, walking away.


	36. Choices

"We need to talk about something," Rod told Mac as they climbed into bed.

"Like what?" she asked with a smile, snuggling up next to him.

"Like the election."

Mac sat up and looked at him. "Not you too…"

"I'm sorry, sweetie. But we've got to talk about it." Rod looked at Mac lovingly, stroking her cheek tenderly.

"Yeah, I know."

"You are still going to run?" Rod asked, partially for clarification and partially for a conversation starter.

"I already am running, Rod. I have been. I'm running for office again."

"OK. And you know that you have my support…"

"Do I, Rod? Because it doesn't really sound like it," Mac said seriously.

"You know that I'll support you no matter what you choose."

"Then what seems to be the problem?"

"I just want you to think about how a new set of twins is going to affect your presidency."

"Rod, this is why I want you at home with them, instead of being my chief of staff. I know it's going to be hard…"

"Mac, I think you have a decision to make. How much does this presidency mean to you?" Rod looked at her firmly.

Mac stared back incredulously.

"Are you saying it's 'us or them?' I have to choose between the presidency and a family. Is that what you're getting at?" Mac stood in the heat of her words. She was beginning to seethe.

"Mac, I just want you to think about…"

"I AM thinking about it, Rod. It's all I can think about. You think I'm not beating myself over this? How can I choose?"

"Mac, choices are hard to make. The easiest choice is not always the right one."

"Believe it or not, Rod, I know that already," Mac snapped.

"Hey," Rod said, a bit offended.

"Dammit, Rod. Obviously I can't choose the presidency." Mac took her head in her hands for a moment, and then went back to her fuming. "Our children are living inside of me. That's not going to change. I have no choice. There is no choice to make. I can't run. Not if I don't have your support." Mac's eyes began to water in her rage.

"Listen to me," Rod demanded, grabbing Mac's shoulders with force. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Of course not, Rod," Mac spat, turning away from him.

"Mackenzie!" Rod said, shocked at her.

"WHAT?!" she screamed in frustration, collapsing to her knees.

"Oh, Mac," Rod said, pulling her off the floor and holding her close to him. She sobbed into his chest. "I didn't mean to put so much pressure on you… I know it's there already."

Mac sobbed harder.

"I wasn't trying to say that I didn't believe in you, Mac. That's not it at all. If there's anyone in the world who can be the President and a mother at the same time, it's you. I just wanted you to know that you had an option. You don't have to do it all. You can, I know you can, but you don't have to." Mac wrapped her arms around him tighter. She never wanted to let go of him.

"What am I going to do?" Mac gasped between sobs.

"You can do whatever you choose to do and I'll be right behind you, Mackenzie. I love you more than you can imagine."

Mac looked up at him with a watery half-smile. "I love you, too," she said softly, burying her face in his strong chest.

"There's nothing you can't do, Mackenzie. Don't ever forget that."

"You remind me every day," she whispered.


	37. Here's the Deal

A/N: Hey everyone

A/N: Hey everyone. Here's the deal with Shattered. I don't think that realistically, I'm ever going to finish this story. I've dug myself too many holes. There is no finishing this. Not realistically, anyway. I'm married and I have newborn twins… so I don't have a lot of time on my hands. It's been about a year since the last update, so I think I am pulling the plug… at least for now. If I ever come back to it, you'll know!

Here's what I'm going to do. I am starting a new story that doesn't have as many layers. It will focus mainly around the Shattered storyline of Mackenzie's pregnancy. Who knows… maybe I'll even FINISH a story for once?

Hugs and Kisses, everyone!

XOXO

Theodora


End file.
